The Revelation
by Stroma
Summary: Characters in this are not the same ages as in the show.  Something changes Vin's relationship with Chris.
1. Chapter 1

The Revelation

(There is spanking in this story so if you do not like please do not read.)

The two bank robbers had ridden into Four Corners at mid day. They had entered the bank and shot one of the tellers. Chris hearing the shots had directed Buck and Josiah to come with him and JD and Vin to take to the roof of the buildings opposite the bank.

Chris, Buck and Josiah made their way down the street until they were opposite the bank. The men inside were just leaving the building. They had two women hostages. "Back off," one of the men called as Chris made to move forward.

The men held the women close and tried to make their way to their horses. "Give it up," Chris shouted. He knew the two young women they were holding and he could see they were terrified.

"We intend to get out of town with this money, you try to do anything to stop us and we'll kill them," the elder of the two men shouted.

"You aint leaving town," Chris shouted. He saw the women turn even paler. "Not with those two women."

"You think you can stop us old man," the younger one shouted.

"I aim to try." Chris stood in front of them, Buck on his right and Josiah on his left.

The elder man pulled the hammer back on his gun. "I can kill this one and still have that one left. Your choice."

"Please Mr. Larabee," the younger woman said tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Larabee!" the elder man said. "You used to be fast."

Buck saw the anger on Chris' face. "Want to try me boy?" Chris said very low and menacing.

The man snorted. "Don't have to when I've got these. Now move." He pressed the barrel of the gun into the woman's head and she screamed.

"Move back," Chris said.

The two men made their way to their horses. Chris caught a glint of metal out of the corner of his eye. It was Vin's rifle. He hoped he could get a shot at them.

The men had obviously done this before and they kept the women in front of them the whole time. Chris could no longer see Vin or JD. He wondered where they were.

"At least let them go at the edge of town," Buck said as they prepare to ride off.

"We intend to have some fun first," one of them said. Buck took a step forward and a shot rang out. The bullet hit the dirt in front of his foot.

Chris already had a plan in his head. As soon as they set off they could get to their horses in front of the jail and follow. Vin was a good tracker and they would soon get them. He'd make damn sure the women were not hurt.

The men set off. Before he could make it onto the back of his horse all hell broke loose. Vin had launched himself off the small roof and landed on the back of the lead horse. He knocked the man off the horse. JD had come out of the alley opposite and shot the other man as he stood up in his saddle to shoot Vin.

Buck ran towards the men Josiah close behind. The man knocked off the horse was unconscious and the other one was dead. Vin was trying to control the scared horse and woman on the lead horse. Chris had grabbed the reins of the second horse before it could bolt. Vin got the woman off the horse and managed to get the horse to calm down. He handed the woman to her husband who had run over. Yosemite grabbed the reins out of his hands and took the horse away. Chris had his arms full of the other young woman who wouldn't let go of him.

Martha!" a woman called running towards her. She pulled the girl into her arms and held her close. "Mr. Larabee, how can we thank you all?"

"Just doing our job ma'am," he said grateful for to the woman for taking the screaming young woman out of his arms.

"We did it," JD said beaming at Buck. Vin came to stand beside him. "Good plan Vin," he said.

Chris turned round. Buck had never seen him so angry. "Plan?" He faced Vin who took a step back. "You planned that?"

"Yeh cowboy."

"And what if JD had missed the man behind? You and the woman would be dead."

"He wouldn't miss," Vin said. "JD's a good shot."

JD beamed at Vin's praise. "That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen," Chris said. "Jumping off a roof onto a galloping horse and relying on the second man standing up. What if he'd just taken a shot?" The vein in his head was throbbing now and Buck could see it. He tried to calm his friend down.

"Chris it's okay, they're fine."

"Fine, it's anything but fine. These two stupid kids could have gotten their heads blown off."

"Kids?" Vin said angrily. "I aint no fu**in' kid. You oughta be grateful to us not shout at us."

Buck could see that Chris was not calming down. Chris took a step towards Vin and JD. "You are not to risk your life like that again," he stated.

"I'll do what I damn well like. You aint my pa," Vin replied angrily.

"That's it," Chris said grabbing Vin's arm. "Let's go." He looked at Buck. "You get your one," meaning JD. Buck took JD's arm. "Sheriff's office now."

Vin tried to pull his arm out of Chris' grasp but he had a tight hold on it. "I aint goin' anywhere with you," Vin dug his heels in. "Treatin' me like some snot nosed kid."

Chris bent down and whispered in Vin's ear," You don't come with me now, I'll put you over my knee here in front of everyone and give you the spanking you deserve."

Vin was so shocked he stopped struggling. They were in the sheriff's office before he even thought about protesting. Buck pulled out two seats and they pushed both of them into them.

"I've had it with you two and your stunts. You're going to get yourselves killed."

"Our lives," Vin said.

Chris loomed menacingly over him. "You want to repeat that?" Sparks were almost flying out of his eyes when Vin looked up. Vin shook his head.

"You can't tell us what to do," JD said looking at Buck. "We're old enough to look after ourselves."

"That a fact?" Chris said. JD and Vin went white.

"Yes!" they both said.

"When we took this job Judge Travis decided to check all our stories just to make sure none of us was lying. Want to know what he found out about the two of you?"

"There aint nothin' to find out about me," Vin said. "He already knew about the wanted poster in Texas."

"Forgot to mention your age, didn't you Vin?" Chris said.

Vin glared at Chris. "I already told you I don't know how old I am. I'se about 24."

"Want to change that?"

"NO!"

"JD?" Buck asked.

"I'm 19," he said softly. He looked up at Buck. "You wouldn't have let me go with you if you'd known," he said.

"Damn right," Buck said.

"I've been looking out for myself since my Mama died Buck. I don't need no Pa."

"I don't mind being a big brother though," Buck said.

"Buck take JD with you, I need to talk to Vin," Chris said.

Vin got up," I'm leavin'"

Chris pushed him back down," Not until I say so. SIT!"

"Aint no dog."

"You know what Judge Travis found out?" Vin refused to look at him. "He found out that Vin Tanner was only 19." Vin glared up at him.

"Then he got the wrong one."

"Don't think so." Vin hated the smirk on Chris' face. "Found the orphanage you were put into by the old trapper who found you next to your dying Mama. She told him you were 5."

So?"

"The date you were put in the orphanage was recorded Vin."

"So I'm 19. What does it matter?"

"It matters to me. Why lie?"

"You aint stupid, work it out." Chris pulled him out of the chair and delivered a hard swat to the back of his trousers, then he pushed him back into the chair. "You aint got no right to do that."

"Judge made me your guardian." Vin looked puzzled. "Cause you aren't old enough to be on your own he made me responsible for you."

"He aint..."

"He had every right. Wouldn't let you stay as a peacekeeper if I hadn't said I would be responsible for you."

"I bet you just loved that," Vin snarled. "Always trying to tell me what to do."

"Someone has to. And until today I didn't think I needed to interfere but after that stunt out there I think you and JD need a tighter rein."

"F**k you," he said getting up. "I'se leaving."

"Not going to happen," Chris said. "From now on you're going to be staying in the boarding house right next door to me. You're going to learn that there are rules and if you break them there will be consequences."

"No f**kin' way," he got up and tried to push past Chris.

Chris grabbed his arm. "Lesson number one." He pushed him towards the desk and bent him down over it keeping his arm pinned up his back. A hand reached round and undid his gun belt. It dropped to the floor. Vin started to kick out trying to hit Chris but it was no use. He heard the swish of a belt and then felt a sharp pain across his backside as the belt hit him.

"Let me go, Larabee," he shouted. Chris brought the belt down again and again. He stopped after the tenth one. He pulled Vin up to face him. Vin's blue eyes, filled with unshed tears blazed at him. "I hate you!" he said

"Better that than you lying dead in the street," Chris said. "Wash your face," he pointed to a basin of water behind him. "Then we'll go to the boarding house and have something to eat. We have a few things to discuss."

Not if I have anything to do with it Vin thought.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Vin and Chris headed to the boarding house. Chris went up to his room Vin close behind. He handed Vin a key. "This is for the room next to mine, I expect you to be in it every night unless you've got a good reason."

"Gonna tuck me in every night as well?" Vin asked sarcastically.

"If I have to. Let's go into my room."

Chris pushed Vin to sit on the bed, he hissed as his backside hit the bed. Chris pulled the chair over so that he was sitting right in front of him. "Now here's the deal. I won't interfere too much in your life if you follow a few rules." He saw the glare Vin had on his face. "I expect you to let me know where you are going if you decide to leave town, even to Nettie's. I also don't expect you to lie to me. And I will expect you to be more careful and not to pull any more stunts like you did today."

"So I should just let dangerous killers go and let them kill you or one of the others."

"No I didn't say that. There is usually more than option to take care of a situation." He could see by Vin's expression that they were not going to agree on that point. "And there will be consequences if you break any of these rules or put your life in danger." The last statement brought a sharp look from Vin. "Understand?" Vin didn't answer. "Do you understand?"

"YES!" Vin spat out. "You want to keep me on a leash just like a pet."

Chris rubbed his hand through his hair. "I intend to keep you safe. I'm sure JD is getting the same lecture from Buck."

"Can I go now?" Vin asked.

Chris could see Vin was still very angry but he thought it would be better to give him a little time to think about what had happened by himself. "Okay."

Vin took off and ended up in the livery. He went into the stall with Peso and rubbed the horse's neck speaking to him softly. "Vin that you," a voice asked.

"Yes, Yosemite. I'm just taking care of Peso."

"You do know that when you pay me I am supposed to do that."

"I know but I like doing it." Yosemite shook his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeh." He gave Peso a good brush and then fed him. He felt better after that. Then he went to his wagon. JD was there.

"Buck really tore a strip off me," JD said. "Him and Chris have decided on some rules. What right have they got telling us what to do?"

"None," Vin answered. "I'se used to looking after myself. Don't need two old men telling me how to live."

"Nor me," JD said. "I can't even go to Nettie's without permission. Imagine that?"

"I was told the same," Vin said.

"Are you really only 19?" JD asked.

"Yeh. Mama died when I was 5, an old trapper took me to an orphanage. I didn't stay there long. They believed in beating the devil outta kids that were disobedient."

"Where'd you go when you run off?"

" I went to the mountains. The old trapper who'd taken me to the orphanage was there. He'd spoken about where he was going to go and I just found my way there."

"Were you a good tracker even then?" JD said in awe.

Vin smiled," No. I was wandering around for days. It was him that found me. He said he would keep me until the season was over and then he'd take me back. He just never did. Said I'd grown on him. Told me to call him grandfather so that when we went to town no one would try to take me off him."

"When did you go to live with the Kiowa?" JD had never heard Vin tell anything about himself before.

"Grandfather died one winter when I was about 11. I made my way down the mountain, nearly died with the cold. I just curled up in a ball expecting to die. When I woke up I was in a large tent covered in warm furs. I thought they were going to kill me. Gradually I came to trust them. They looked after me like one of their own, treated me like their son. That's where I learnt my tracking skills. Then the soldiers came." Vin closed his eyes. JD didn't ask any more.

"What are we going to do?" JD asked.

"We're just going to have to show them that we don't need them to look after us or tell us what to. After all we have been looking after ourselves for years."

"How are we going to do that?" JD asked.

"I'm giving it some thought," Vin said.

"Vin! JD!" Buck shouted.

"What now?" JD said. They walked towards Buck.

"Can you find Chris for me, it's urgent."

"Sure," they both said.

They found Chris at the saloon talking to Josiah. "Chris," Buck needs to speak to you. Says it's important."

Chris went to the Judge's office. What was so important Buck needed to talk to him so urgently.

When he walked Buck and Judge Travis were deep in conversation. "Judge," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I brought a prisoner here to be hanged."

"I know," Chris said. "What has that got to do with me?"

"His name is John Blackfox and he claims he was at your ranch the night it caught fire. He says he was one of the men there but that he didn't set it on fire."

Chris strode to the jail where JD had taken over from Josiah. He asked him to leave and then he turned to look at Blackfox. He was sitting in the closest one; Chris grabbed the keys and opened the door. Then he dragged him out into the street.

Vin was standing over in front of the saloon. Chris grabbed the man and dunked his head in the water trough. Vin could tell he was determined to get answers. He looked furious. He held the man's head under the water for longer each time.

Eventually the man realised that Chris was serious, he told him that he had been one of the men there that night but that he hadn't started the fire. Chris kept asking him questions about his ranch and where things were positioned. He must have convinced Chris because he called for everyone to meet at the Sheriff's Office. They all turned up but Buck.

"Do you trust him Chris?" JD asked.

"No but he's the only lead I've got and I have to follow it." He threw Blackfox to Nathan. "Secure his hands." He turned to Josiah. "You and Nathan prepare to come with me. Vin, JD, Ezra stay here and watch the town." The three young men immediately started to protest but Chris was adamant. "No. I mean it. You are all to stay here. No arguments Vin." He held up his hand to stop Vin from saying anything else. "Anyone know where Buck is?" They all shook their heads.

The riders set out. Chris looked as if he had all the worries of the world on his shoulders. He rode beside Blackfox with Josiah and Nathan just behind. They all swung round in their saddles when they heard a rider come up. "Buck!"

"Didn't think I was going to let you do this yourself, did you?" he said to Chris.

"Buck..."

"They were my family too Chris."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Thanks for reviews. I know this does not follow the timeline in the show but I needed to change it for my story.)

Chris's mood was getting worse the closer they got to the ranch. Blackfox told them that he and two other men had headed for the ranch. They were paid by a man who rode a big grey horse. Then they came to the hill above the ranch. Chris rode down to the house remembering the last time he had seen his wife and son more than 16 years before. Two headstones sat side by side. One had Sarah Larabee on it and the other Adam Larabee. He had only been 3 years old. Chris felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes and then he saw the others ride down. His eyes caught Blackfox's. If looks could kill the man would have dropped off his horse.

"Chris?" Buck asked.

"I'm okay Buck." He turned and saw the tears in Buck's eyes. I loved them like my own Chris. I wish I hadn't persuaded you to stay an extra night."

"Don't Buck! I could have come home."

"They need me JD," Vin said as he packed some gear into his saddle bag.

"I am not letting you go on your own Vin."

"It's bad enough I'll get in trouble but I don't want you to get in it as well."

"I mean it Vin. We either both go or neither of us."

"I don't think you could stop me."

"Maybe he couldn't but I bet we both could, Mr. Tanner," Ezra said.

"You told Ezra?" he said in an accusing voice.

"No Mr. Tanner he didn't. I was watching you both. Mr. Larabee and Mr. Wilmington were quite clear who would get the blame if either of you left town."

"You scared of Chris?" Vin asked.

"Quite assuredly Mr. Tanner. It would not be wise not to be. After all he is a gunfighter of some repute."

"Ezra shut up," Vin said annoyed. "I'm going."

"Then so are we," Ezra said.

"You're coming as well. I thought you were scared of Chris?" Vin said.

"I am but I'm hoping that by the time he's dealt with you two he may be too tired to bother about me."

They all laughed.

They headed out of town and rode quickly to the ranch. They watched Chris and the others by the house. "Might as well go down," JD said.

Vin's eyes were wide open staring at the shell that had once been a house. "No," he said. "I can't."

"Are you alright?" JD asked. "You went very pale."

"I don't like fires. I..." he couldn't finish the sentence. He seemed to give himself a shake and then he continued. "They'll just send us back. Best if we stay here and wait."

Blackfox walked over to where Chris was standing. "Why'd you put a stone up for the boy?"

Chris turned round and grabbed him by the throat. "Just because we didn't find his body doesn't mean he shouldn't get a stone." Buck pulled him away.

Blackfox looked puzzled. "He wasn't in the house."

"He what?" Buck shouted. This time Josiah held onto Chris. "You better tell us what happened."

"The other two came down to set fire to the house. I told them I wouldn't so they said I could hold the horses. I was sitting up there," he pointed to a small hill on the other side of the ranch. "I saw the woman put the boy out of the window. He ran to the bushes over there." He pointed to the back of the house.

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"No one asked."

"And the boy was alive when you left?" Chris asked.

"Yes. They set fire to the house. I heard them shouting at the woman inside asking where her husband was. She said that she wouldn't tell them. They told her she and the boy were going to burn unless she told." Buck could see the toll this was having on Chris. "I rode off. I heard two shots a while later and then nothing. I swear I had nothing to do with her death."

Josiah couldn't hold Chris any longer. He pounced on Blackfox and punched him. "You didn't go to help the boy. You don't even know if the shots were them killing him."

Buck and Josiah took an arm each and dragged him off. "This won't help Chris," Josiah said.

"It's helping me," Chris shouted trying to pull out of their arms.

"Chris!" Nathan shouted from the direction of the river.

They went over, Josiah keeping one hand on Chris's arm.

"I found two skeletons down by the river. There's not much left of them now but they were both shot."

Chris almost slumped to the ground. "So it wasn't Adam they were shooting." He turned to Blackfox. "Where did this man recruit you?"

"In the saloon at Eagle's Bend."

"Then let's go." They all rode off.

Vin saw them leave. "We'd best follow."

They followed them at a slower pace. They stopped as they reached the outskirts of town. "We'll wait here," Vin said.

Meanwhile Chris and the others had gone to the saloon. They asked about the man with the big grey horse but no one claimed to know of anyone in the area who owned one. "Someone must know," Buck said.

As they walked out all hell broke loose. They took cover behind various objects as bullets whizzed all around them. "Must've rustled someone's feathers," Buck shouted.

"Not going to be much use if we get killed here," Josiah said.

They heard something rumble down the street. An old wagon pulled by some mules came down the street at a slow pace. "What the hell?" Buck said.

The old tarpaulin was pulled back to reveal Vin, JD and Ezra. They fired at the shooters. Soon there were only three of them left. They took flight on their horses determined to get away. Vin took careful aim and fired. One man lurched in the saddle but continued on.

"Damn!" Vin said.

"Vin," JD said.

"What?" He looked down at JD and followed his line of sight. Chris and Buck were heading for them and neither looked too happy.

"Got any bright ideas Ezra?" Vin asked.

"I would say run but I don't think that is going to do us any good."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Ezra was surprised that Chris Larabee didn't just pull out his gun and shoot him on the spot. He could see Vin and JD were just as nervous as he was. Chris and Buck stopped just in front of them. "We can explain," JD stammered.

"Mr. Larabee I assure y...," Ezra started to say.

"Ezra be quiet," Buck said.

"It wasn't Ez's fault," Vin said. "We would have come no matter what he said. He couldn't have stopped us. He did try." Vin was determined that Ezra was not going to be blamed.

"I don't blame Ezra," Chris said. Chris reached forward. Ezra didn't miss the fact that Vin put his hands back as if trying to protect his backside. He almost smiled but he knew that would be a big mistake. Chris pulled Vin into a hug. He could see the surprise on Vin's face. Vin didn't usually like someone touching him. "You alright?"

"Yes."

"Good." He turned to face Buck who had pulled JD into a hug. "He alright?"

"Yes. Just fine."

Ezra couldn't help the feeling that somehow he was missing out. No one had asked how he was and although he would deny it, he wished that someone cared for him the way Buck and Chris did for Vin and JD. They didn't know how lucky they were.

"We'd best get after that man that was injured," Nathan said. "We don't want to lose their trail."

They all got their horses and headed out. Chris rode with Vin," You're not mad that we came?"

"No. You were right, we did need your skills."

They followed the trail and it led them to Purgatory. None of them felt very comfortable going there. It was well known for being a haven for criminals. They searched for the pinto horse and found it outside a brothel. Chris almost killed the man who had been riding it until Nathan pointed out that it was the wrong horse.

"What do we do now?" JD asked. They put Blackfox into the jail.

"Let's get a drink," Buck said.

In the saloon they all got a drink. Vin came over to Chris holding a photograph. "Look at that man," he pointed to a man who was standing to the side of the photo. "He's got one glove on and he's smoking a cheroot, just like Blackfox said."

Chris grabbed the photo and took it over to a man who was standing further along the bar. "Who's that?"

"Name's Cletus Fowler. You don't want to get on the wrong side of him mister, he's real mean."

"Where will I find him?"

"Your funeral. I heard he's working round Eagle's Bend."

"Let's go," Chris shouted. They went to the jai to get Blackfox only to find that someone had got there before them. Blackfox was dead.

They all hurried to their horses and set off back to Eagles Bend. Chris had hoped that Fowler wouldn't know they were looking for him but he knew now that the man would be waiting for them.

They rode to Eagles Bend as quickly as they could and spent several days looking for Fowler but although he was known in the area no one seemed to know or were willing to tell where he was now.

Chris decided he'd had enough. He had a plan to catch Fowler and he set it in motion. All hell broke loose in the saloon when Fowler and his men turned up. Chris managed to chase him to the livery stable. "I want to know who hired you," Chris shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Fowler said. "Your family died because of you."

Chris threw himself at Fowler and knocked him and the lantern to the ground. The horses were terrified and pulled their ropes free dashing out of the stable.

"CHRIS!" Buck shouted into the flames. He didn't see the look that crossed Vin's face when he saw the fire but JD did. He ran to him.

"Vin! What's wrong?" Vin pulled out of his grasp.

"Leave me be." He took off down the road until he reached an alleyway. He was sick heaving until he had nothing left.

Chris dragged Fowler out of the burning building and threw him to the ground. He turned to face the others. Where's Vin? He wasn't hurt was he?"

Fowler got up and staggered back into the building. "NO!" Chris screamed as he turned back.

Buck grabbed him and held him back. The building collapsed in on itself consuming Fowler. "Serves him right after what he did to Sarah and Adam."

"Adam?" Chris said. "I've got to look for him, but where will I start?"

"Where's the nearest orphanage?" Josiah said. "If someone found a kid wandering around on their own they'd have taken him there."

"Good idea." He saw Vin come back up the road. "Where the hell did you go?"

JD saw Vin bristle at the tone. "I needed a drink." JD saw splatters of vomit on Vin's jacket.

He walked over to him. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw your face when you saw the fire."

"It was nothing."

"You were terrified."

"I aint frightened of nothing."

"Vin!"

"I mean it JD."

"You can tell me, I won't tell the others."

Vin knew he could trust him but he found it hard to explain. "Member when I told you about living with the Kiowa."

"Sure."

"The soldiers burned their tents with them in them."

"Oh God Vin I'm sorry."

"I'm okay now. Just don't tell no one."

"I promise."

"Come on boys let's go home," Nathan said.

They rode home in almost silence. "We should speak to the Judge," Buck said. "If anyone can find out about Adam he can."

"You're right Buck."

"JD's very quiet," Chris commented.

"I know. I asked him earlier but he said he was fine but I've been watching him and he's been watching Vin very closely. Vin didn't get hurt in Eagles Bend did he?"

"Not that I know of but you know Vin he wouldn't say. I'll catch him in town."

They all took their horses to the livery. Chris thought Vin was looking very pale so he went over. "You okay?"

"I'se fine," Vin said slowly.

"It's just you've been very quiet since we left Eagles Bend."

"I aint JD," he answered sharply casting a look over at JD who was talking to Buck.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong?" Chris asked again. Vin's face went red and he almost flew over the livery to get to JD.

"You told!" he shouted in JD's face.

"What?" The next thing JD knew he was on the ground and Chris was holding Vin's arms behind his back.

"Stop it Vin," he said as Vin kicked out trying to free himself. "Buck take JD to Nathan and make sure he's okay."

"I didn't say anything," JD said looking hurt.

Chris threw him onto some bales of hay that were in the corner of the livery. The others had all left Chris to sort this. "You sit there and calm down."

Vin took some deep breaths. He felt awful. JD hadn't said anything. He'd let his temper get the better of him and now he'd hurt one of his best friends. "I'm sorry," Vin said looking down at the ground.

"Not me you've to say it to," Chris said. Vin went red.

"I'll go speak to JD," he said getting up.

"What did you think he'd told me?"

"Nothing."

"I want an answer." Vin sat his lips tight together. "We can deal with this another way if you'd rather," Chris said putting his hand down on his belt. Vin glared up at him. "Your choice Vin." Vin shook his head. No way was he telling Chris about his fear. "Okay. Pants down and lean over the bales."

"NO!" he shouted. "I'll apologise to JD."

"I want to know what you were so annoyed about that you hit him."

Vin was just about to open his mouth when a voice from the door said," JD just told me," Nathan said. Chris saw the anger on Vin's face. "Seems Vin hasn't been feeling too well and he didn't want anyone to know. He was sick in Eagles Bend."

"That right?" Chris asked. Vin nodded. Chris knew that there was more to this than that but he doubted Vin was going to tell him. "Go see JD." Vin took off and went to Nathan's office. JD was sitting with some ice on his face.

"I'se so sorry, JD."

"How could you think I would do that?" JD said.

"I aint had proper friends before. I'm real sorry." JD could see that he was and was ready to forgive him. "Thanks for what you said to Nathan."

"It was the best I could come up with."

"Well thanks." He turned to walk away. "Want me to show you how to track?" Vin asked trying to make amends.

"Great. When?"

"We could make a start tomorrow."

"Okay."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Thanks to all the people who have reviewed.)

JD and Vin made their way to the livery, saddled their horses and were just ready to ride out of town when a shout stopped them.

They rode over to Chris and Buck who were standing outside the jail. "And just where do you two think you are going?"

"Tracking. I promised JD we could go."

"And you didn't think to tell me where you were going?" Chris said ominously.

"Why would I do that?" Vin answered.

Buck saw the vein on Chris' forehead start to beat. "Because we're your guardians," Buck said.

"SO?" Vin replied. "We've left town before without either of you bothering."

"We are bothering now," Chris said. "Now where are you going?"

JD saw the angry look on Vin's face. "Nowhere in particular," he answered.

"Then you're not going anywhere," Chris said.

"What? You can't tell me that."

"I can and I just have. Get used to it."

"Well f*** you," he said about to ride off.

Chris grabbed the reins and made Peso halt. "Get down and go inside. I do not intend to let the whole town see us argue."

"I don't want to," Vin said sounding just like a kid.

"NOW!" Vin saw the people who were out in the street turn to look at them. Chris raised his hand to grab Vin's arm when Vin jumped from the horse.

"Take Peso to the livery," Buck said.

"We were just going to do some tracking. I don't understand the fuss, Buck."

"The fuss is we want to know where you're going."

JD snorted and took Peso's reins muttering under his breath.

Vin stomped into the jail and threw himself into the chair. "Satisfied? You've spoilt our day now."

"No I am not satisfied," Chris said. "You were rude and disrespectful."

Vin glared at him. "And you were respectful? Speaking to me like I'm a kid in diapers."

"Behave like one and I'll treat you like one."

Vin only got angrier at this remark. He pulled his gun out of the holster and threw it on Chris' desk. "Might as well have this as well. After all I'm so stupid I might just shoot my foot off." He marched out of the office.

Chris was so shocked that he sat there for a moment then he angrily got to his feet and stormed out after Vin. He was nowhere in sight. Then he heard horses galloping off. He ran to the livery but the two horses were already gone. "Damn and blast," he said to no one in particular.

Buck came running over. "Was that Vin and JD riding out of town as if the Devil himself was after them?"

"Yep."

"And you'd be the devil," he said almost laughing.

"This is not funny Buck."

"Look Chris, don't take this the wrong way but maybe the boys are right. They have been taking care of themselves for quite a few years before we came along."

"Doesn't make it right," Chris argued.

"Didn't say it did but maybe we're being a bit too hard on them. We need to sit down with them and work out some rules that are going to work."

"Then I'm going to take my belt to his backside," Chris said.

"Chris!" Buck said horrified.

"He needs rules and consequences Buck. Won't work otherwise."

Buck could see he was not going to change Chris' mind about this. "Been to see the Judge yet about Adam?"

"He's here?"

"Yes saw him come off the stage earlier."

"He wasn't supposed to be back for another month."

Chris headed for the courthouse. The Judge was sitting at his desk looking at some papers. "Judge."

"Chris. Come sit down." He looked at Chris," Mary wired me about Adam. Said you may need my help."

"Yes." He told Judge Travis what Blackfox had admitted.

"I'll check all the county records to see if a boy was handed in to any orphanages. It might not help though Chris."

"I know but it's better than doing nothing." Chris got up. "Have you found out anything more about Vin or JD?"

"Not much more. There's a birth record for Vincent Michael Tanner in Lubbock, Texas. Names his father as Michael Tanner. He's a Texas ranger."

"What do you mean is a Texas Ranger? Vin said his father was dead."

"Well the Michael Tanner on this birth record is very much alive. I met him not that long ago when I was working on a case in Texas. Didn't seem the sort of man who would leave his child in an orphanage."

"Could you contact him and find out if he is Vin's father."

"Of course. I'll go send a wire now. I'll also send one out to all the orphanages close to Eagles Bend."

"Thanks."

Chris went outside. Buck was sitting on his horse, Chris's one was tied up waiting. "Thought we'd better get going."

"Thanks Buck."

They rode out together.

JD and Vin rode as fast as they could, they knew Chris and probably Buck as well would be after them soon. "Where are we going to go?" JD said.

"I know a great place beside the river, it's quite sheltered and difficult to find. I've never taken Chris or Buck there."

"Great. Cos I don't think either of them is going to be too happy with either of us."

"I don't understand them," Vin said. "Before they knew our ages we were just part of the group. They trusted us to do our job. Why have they changed?" Vin was really puzzled.

"It's like when I was with my Mama," JD said. "She hated it when I got into any trouble. There was this one time when I was helping out in the stables and I asked if I could ride one of the horses. Mama was just coming into the stables and she heard. She was furious and said there was no way I was to try that. I did it anyway. Got thrown and busted my arm. She waited until I was better and she gave me the hiding of my life. Thought I was never going to sit again."

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

"We're nineteen," Vin said. "They aint got no right to treat us like kids."

"Maybe they feel they have. I haven't got any brothers so I don't know what it's like but I suppose a brother might feel he has to protect his kid brother from harm."

"They aint our brothers," Vin said.

"Sure act like it though," JD said.

They rode on, Vin kept checking the trail behind them. "We're okay for now." Vin led them north and then swung east. He got down and tried to erase their tracks. He cut an old bush and trailed it behind them. Then they headed west. They soon came to the clearing Vin had spoken about. It was very sheltered and had a good area for setting up camp. Vin got their bed rolls settled on the ground. JD threw him an apple. "Wish we could set up a fire," he said.

"They track us straight here," Vin said. "Do you miss being in Boston?"

"No. If Mama hadn't died I'd probably have stayed there but I wanted adventure. The best thing I did was come out here. I never expected to be part of a group defending a town though. It isn't like the books I've read about the Wild West."

"You're lucky being able to read," Vin said. "Mary's teaching me my letters and Ezra helps me sometimes. He reads books to me. He sure is clever. He can read books that are in French."

"It sure was a shock to meet his mother. She looks nothing like a Mama should," JD said. "My Mama would never have gone into a saloon and played poker."

"She sure is different." JD heard the wistful note in Vin's voice.

"Sorry Vin. Buck says I talk too much."

"Nothin' wrong about talking about your Mama, just wish I could remember mine better. I do remember how she smelt though, of wild flowers. Every time I go through a field of them it reminds me of her."

A drop of rain fell on Vin's face. He looked up at the sky. "Shit! There's a storm coming. I should have seen the clouds gathering. Get our stuff together." They had the horses ready and set off. "There's a cave further up here. Just on the side of that hill. It's big enough to put the horses in." The heavens opened and the rain fell down steadily. They rode quickly but were soaking wet by the time they reached the cave.

They led their horses in and got them settled. "There should be some fire wood at the back JD. We can have a fire in here as long as it's not too big. JD searched but could find nothing. "Someone must have been here and used it," JD said. "I'll go out and get some more."

"No. It's too heavy, everything will be wet now." They both sat down and looked out. There was no way they could leave in this without getting completely soaked.

"Do you think Buck and Chris came after us?" JD asked looking out into the heavy rain.

"Probably," Vin said.

"They're gonna be real mad."

JD was right. Chris and Buck were out in the rain but they had brought along the right clothing to wear. Chris had seen the signs of a storm approaching. It didn't keep them completely dry but they kept going until they got to an old shack Chris knew of. They got the fire going and settled down. "I hope they managed to find shelter," Buck said.

"Vin knows this country well, I'm sure they're both fine."

JD and Vin had both fallen asleep. JD jerked awake and looked over at Vin. He was shivering. He shook his arm. "You okay?"

"Yes fine. Just a bit cold."

"The rain's still falling," JD said. "But it seems lighter than before."

"Good." Vin shivered again.

JD was concerned. The last time Vin was ill he had pneumonia. Nathan had told Vin he had to take more care of himself. "I think I should go get some fire wood," JD said. "I'd like some coffee."

"Wood'll be damp. Just be smoky. If the rain goes off we can go to an old shack I know of, it's not too far."

"Why didn't we go there?"

"Chris knows of it too."

"Oh!" JD looked out. It was getting darker. The rain was lessening but the dark clouds were gathering. A flash of lightening lit the sky, the horses neighed. JD got up and went to settle them. The rain started to fall again, much heavier than before. Thunder rumbled and then another flash of lightening. JD didn't really like storms. He looked over at Vin who was sleeping again. This was not like Vin. Then he heard mumbling.

"Please Mama. Don't. I don't want to go. I want Papa."

He went over to Vin and tried to wake him up. He shook his shoulder. "Vin!"

Vin was trapped in a horrible nightmare. There was fire all around him, he couldn't get out. His eyes flew open just at the moment a bolt of lightening hit the tree just outside the cave. The tree caught fire. Vin jumped up and ran. He was out in the rain before JD could stop him. JD managed to grab his arm and tried to get him to come back but Vin didn't seem to know where he was. He fought JD to get away. "VIN!" he screamed.

He watched Vin run down the hillside. Vin tripped and fell and JD ran over to him. He lifted him up. "How'd I get here?" he asked JD

"You were having a dream. Come on we need to get back to the cave." They trudged back up to the cave. They were both soaking wet and covered in mud. Vin curled up into a ball. He was shivering but he felt so hot. Nathan is gonna be mad he thought just as he fell asleep.

Chris bolted up in the small bed in the cabin. "What's wrong?" Buck asked.

"Vin. I just feel something's wrong. We have to go look for them."

Buck went to the window. "We'd never find them in this Chris. We have to wait until morning." Neither of them managed to get back to sleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Buck and Chris were ready to go as soon as the Sun came up. The rain had stopped but it was still very cold. "I hope they're somewhere warm and snug because if they're not I intend warming up part of their anatomy for them," Chris said.

"JD is my responsibility Chris. You just look out for Vin." They rode on.

JD was worried about Vin. He was burning up and he couldn't get him to take any water. "Vin please just take a sip." Vin pushed his hand away.

JD went to the entrance of the cave. He had thought about riding for help but he couldn't leave Vin. What if he wandered off and got hurt even more. He looked down towards the river and caught sight of Buck and Chris. He had never felt so happy. He raised his gun into the air and fired. He saw their heads turn and look up to where he was.

He waved desperate for someone to come and tell him Vin would be alright. Buck and Chris headed up the hill as fast as they could. Chris jumped off his horse before it even had time to halt. He pushed past JD and went inside.

"Vin?" Then he saw the figure curled up on the ground. "What the hell happened?" he swung round asking JD.

"We got caught in the rain. By the time we got up here we were soaked."

"Didn't you think about starting a fire?" Chris asked.

"I aint stupid," JD retorted. "There wasn't any and anything outside was too wet." Chris took a step towards him.

"Chris!" Buck said. "Look after Vin."

Chris knelt beside Vin and felt his forehead. "He's burning up."

"He was having a nightmare and he ran out into the rain again. I tried to stop him. I'm sorry," JD said.

"It's okay JD," Buck said putting his arm around his shoulder.

"He drank anything?" Chris asked.

"He wouldn't take anything."

Chris held his canteen of water to Vin's lips. "Drink Vin."

Vin tried to push it away. "No," he struggled to say.

"I'm not asking. Just drink." He managed to get a small amount down his throat.

"JD get your horses ready, we need to get him back to town," Buck said.

"My cabin's closer," Chris said. "He needs to get in out of the cold quickly. Then you or JD can get Nathan."

"Okay," Buck said.

"I'll take Vin on my horse, he isn't well enough to ride on his own." Chris mounted up and Buck handed Vin to him.

"He's as light as a feather," Buck said as he lifted him.

"I'll ride straight to town," JD said.

"You come back to Chris' with Nathan. We've got a few things to discuss," Buck said.

JD took off. Buck led Peso as Chris rode with Vin in front of him. Chris knew Vin had to be ill to let him carry him like this.

They soon made it to the cabin. Buck carried Vin into the cabin and set him on the bed. "I'll take care of him," Chris said coming in. Buck went off to deal with the horses.

Chris stripped him out of his still damp clothes and put him in a nightshirt of his. He looked like a little kid. He put him into the bed and covered him with the blankets. Then he got a fire going. Buck came in carrying some water.

"I'll make some coffee."

Chris took a cup of water and took it over to Vin. He managed to get him to take a few sips. Buck hung up his clothes to dry. "How many layers does that boy wear?" he asked lifting up two shirts.

"Just as well he had layers on, he'd have been even colder without them. Where the hell is Nathan?"

Just then they heard horses galloping up. Chris ran out. "He's in there Nathan."

Nathan dismounted and went into the cabin. He examined Vin and then prepared some medicine. "Chris, can you help me?"

"Hold him while I get him to drink this. It should bring down his temperature."

Chris held Vin as they managed to pour the mixture down Vin's throat. Vin struggled but was too weak to stop them. "Horse piss," he said softly.

"Well you're going to drink it regularly until you get rid of that fever," Nathan said.

"And I'm going to make sure you do," Chris said.

Vin could barely keep his eyes open he was so tired. Why did Chris have to keep waking him up to drink the foulest concoction he had ever tasted? "Nuff," he said drowsily.

"Drink it all," Chris' voice said.

Vin woke up, he looked round the room. Where was he? He heard a soft snore come from his right and he moved his head. Chris was sitting by his bed. "Well morning Junior," a voice said from the door. Buck was standing in the doorway. "Bout time you woke up."

"How long I been out?" Vin couldn't believe how rough his voice sounded. Chris woke up.

"Four days," Chris said.

"Four days. Las thing I member was riding up to the cave."

"Buck and I found you there. You were soaked through, running a fever."

"Damn!"

"You're looking much better," JD said coming in. "I've mucked out the horses," he said to Chris.

"Breakfast is nearly ready," Buck said.

"Have you all been looking after me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course," Chris said. "What did you expect us to do?"

"I... I never had people look out for me before," Vin said.

"Nettie's been here too. She sure aint pleased with you," Buck said.

"She aint?"

"Nope seems she's a might put out by a Texan who don't have the sense he was born with. Talked about taking a switch to his backside," Buck said.

Vin went red. "She did not," he said hesitantly. "Did she?"

"Words to that effect," Chris said.

"Breakfast is ready," Buck said.

"Can I sit at the table?" Vin asked.

"Nathan said you were to stay in bed and that's where you'll stay until he says different," Chris said.

"But Chris?"

"Nope, this time you are going to do as you're told." Buck brought a bowl over, it had some oatmeal in it.

"This is it?" Vin asked.

"Yep. I've put some sugar on it."

Vin tried to lift his arm but found it wouldn't do as he wanted. Chris lifted the spoon and helped him eat. He barely managed five spoonfuls before he fell asleep.

The next time he woke Nathan was there. He felt much better. Nathan felt his head. "Much better but I want you to keep giving him the medicine."

"It tastes lik..."

"You've already made that point, you'll still drink it," Nathan said. "I am not in the mood for any of your stubbornness."

Vin pouted. "And that will make no difference," Chris said.

"I should be able to make my own decisions," Vin argued.

"Your last decision to run off was so grown up," Chris said.

"Wouldn't've had to if'n an old mother hen would leave me alone," Vin said. "When can I go back to town?"

"When I say," Nathan said. "Probably four or five days."

"What?"

"And that's only if you do as you're told."

"He complainin'?" Buck asked as he came in.

"Yep, seems he doesn't like our hospitality," Chris said.

"Not too fond of your humour either," Vin said.

Nathan, Buck and Chris went outside. "I'm glad you're okay Vin," JD said.

"I'm fine," he said. "They fuss too much."

"You were really ill," JD said. "Chris was really worried. You kept shouting for your Mama and Papa."

"I never met my Pa," Vin said.

"Me either," JD said.

The door opened and Ezra walked in. "Mr. Tanner you look better than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks Ez," Vin said.

Ezra glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you it's Ezra?" He pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket. "I thought you might like to play."

Vin managed two hands of poker before he fell asleep again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(There is spanking in this chapter, if you do not like please do not read.)

Vin woke to someone shaking his shoulder. "Time to eat," the voice said.

"Am tired, leave lone."

"Vin, you need to wake up."

"Damn I just got to sleep," he said opening his eyes to an extremely annoyed Nettie.

"If you weren't so ill I'd wash that mouth out with soap," she said.

"Sorry Nettie." He looked over and saw the satisfied look on Chris' face.

She held up a spoon and gave him some of her soup. "Tastes good better than that swill they've been feedin me. How'd they expect me to get well givin me oatmeal?" She lifted the spoon again. "I can feed myself," he said.

"Help him sit up Chris," she said. Chris lifted him into a better position and she gave him the spoon. "I'll hold onto the bowl for now son." Vin managed to eat most of it. "Now for your medicine," she said.

"I don't need that stuff, I'se fine," he protested.

"Open up," she said. Vin clasped his lips together. "Darn fool boy." She held his nose until he opened his mouth and then she poured it down. He grimaced as he tasted it. She put a glass to his lips and let him take a drink.

"Well done Nettie," Chris said.

"Just plain stubborn," she said. "I've made a stew for you, he can try a bit of that. And there's a peach pie there for later."

"Thanks Nettie."

"And if you could give him a bath it would help," she said.

"I am here," Vin said. "I don't smell."

"Fraid you do son," she said. "I'll be back tomorrow. I've put a clean nightshirt out for after his bath."

Vin shut his eyes too tired to protest. He woke to Chris pulling back the covers. "Time for your bath," he said.

"Don't need one," he said.

"Yes you do. Hurry up before the water gets cold." He helped Vin over to where he had positioned a chair beside the bath. He pulled the nightshirt up and off before Vin could say anything.

"Chris!" he complained but all Chris did was help him sit down in the bath. He put soap and a flannel beside him. Vin washed himself. He wouldn't admit it but he did feel better.

"I'll wash your hair," Chris said bringing over a pail of fresh water. Vin felt better but tired after his wash. "Let me help you out," Chris said. He put him on the chair and then wrapped the towel round him. Soon he had the clean nightshirt on and was back in bed.

"I hate this," he said.

"It's just till your better. We all need help sometimes." Vin put his hand to his neck.

"MY medicine bag, where is it?"

"Here," Chris handed it to him. Vin put it over his head.

Vin slept for the rest of the day and night but felt much better when he woke up. "I wanna get up," he said to Chris.

"Not until Nathan says. I told you that."

"When's he comin?"

"Later."

"I could just get dressed and sit on the chair."

Chris had had enough. "And I could just put you over my knee and smack your butt. Which is it?"

"I'll stay here."

"Good."

Chris gave him his breakfast and medicine. He was glad when he went back to sleep. Vin was never happy confined to the house and he sure made everyone else unhappy too. Chris heard a horse ride in. Nathan.

Vin had heard it too and sat up. Nathan checked him over and said he could get up but was not to go out the house. "I mean it Vin, "he said. "No leaving the house."

"I heard you. I aint deaf."

Vin was so glad to get dressed. He heard a wagon and was pleased when he saw Nettie. "You look better, son," she said.

"Got any pie, Chris never gave me any of the last one," he said in a pleading voice.

"Christopher Larabee!"

Chris held up his hand. "He was asleep and I didn't think he'd be pleased if I woke him up to eat. Buck and JD ate it too."

"Just as well I brought another one," she said lifting out a basket from the back of the wagon. "I brought cookies as well." Vin licked his lips. "You can have them with a glass of milk." Vin screwed up his nose in disgust. "It's that or nothing," she warned.

"I'll take it."

Nettie was pleased to see him looking so well. "I brought you a book. Seein as how you're laid up here for a few days I thought you could work on your reading."

Vin went red. He was still embarrassed that he could not read as well as the others. He looked at the book. "It's a kid's book," he moaned.

"That was one of my favourite books," Chris said. "I used to read it all the time to Ad..." his voice trailed off.

"Any news from the Judge Chris?"

"No. It'll take time for him to get answers from all the towns. It's just I feel so helpless. If I'd only known. Nettie, he's been out there all this time and I didn't know it. I could have met him, spoke to him."

Nettie heard the pain in Chris' voice and wished he would allow her to comfort him. "The Judge will do all he can I'm sure. He's a good man."

"I know."

Chris looked over at Vin. "You're very quiet."

"I'm sorry. You could be out looking for him instead of stuck here with me if I hadn't been so stupid." Nettie's hand flew out and cuffed his ear, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You are not stupid." She ruffled his hair. "You ever goin to trim this?"

"Nope. I like my hair long. My Mama used to run her fingers through it when she sang to me at night."

"What did she sing?" Nettie asked.

"I don't remember the words, just the tune. The words weren't English, I don't think."

Nettie cut a piece of the pie and gave it to Vin. "I feel much better. I could go to town now."

"NO!" both Chris and Nettie said together.

"Don't need to shout," Vin huffed.

"I'd best get back," Nettie said. "I'll come over tomorrow." She bent down and kissed Vin's cheek.

Chris escorted her out to the wagon. Vin was nearly asleep in the chair when he came back. He almost had to carry him back to the bed.

Vin slept for an hour, when he woke Chris wasn't there. He was desperate for the toilet. He got up. No way was he using that pot under the bed again so he headed for the door. He peered out but saw no sign of Chris. He made his way to the outhouse.

He opened the door to come out," What the hell are you playing at?" Chris shouted from the house. "I've been looking everywhere."

"I needed the toilet."

Chris strode over, took his arm and almost pulled him back to the cabin. "You were told not to leave the house."

"I aint no kid."

Chris sat on the bed and before Vin knew what was happening he was over Chris' knee. His hand came down six times leaving Vin's backside stinging. He stood him up in front of him. "That's for disobeying Nathan and me. Get undressed and back into bed. If you can't do as you're told you're not getting out of bed." Vin didn't move. "Now."

"You got no right."

"Don't push me Vin. You've still got a strapping to come for leaving town."

Vin blanched. "You..."

"I can and I will. It'll keep until you're well enough. Now bed."

This time Vin did as he was told. He glared across at Chris as he left the cabin. He hated Chris Larabee.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

(Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There is spanking in this chapter, if you do not like please do not read.)

Vin pretended to be asleep when Chris came back in. He didn't want to speak to the man. Treating him like a greenhorn kid.

Chris made some food and went over to waken Vin up. He shook his shoulder. Two piercing blue eyes glared up at him. "I aint hungry."

"Too bad. Go to the table and I'll bring the food over."

Vin ate as quickly as he could. The less time he spent with Chris Larabee the better and the only way he was getting away from here was by doing what Nathan told him to do.

When he'd finished he went back to bed. He curled on his side facing away from Chris.

Chris tidied up and sat reading for awhile. He thought about what it would have been like having his son grow up with him, what he'd have looked like. Would he look more like Sarah or him? He looked across at Vin, he'd probably never have met Vin or the others if he hadn't lost Adam and Sarah. He closed his book and set it on the table. No point in thinking of what ifs he thought to himself. He just hoped that the Judge would find something out for him. If not he'd have to do his own searching.

He went to bed and tried to sleep.

The next morning Vin was dressed and sitting at the table. He was looking at the book Nettie had brought for him. His reading was improving but he still got stuck at some of the larger words.

"Nathan will be out today again," Chris said. He knew people said he didn't talk much but he hated this silence. He used to feel comfortable in Vin's presence but now it just felt awkward.

"Good."

"I'm going to look after the horses. You can make breakfast."

"Are you sure I'm well enough?" Chris ignored him and walked out.

About an hour later Nathan rode up. He examined Vin and turned to Chris. "He's much better. I think..."

"He is in the room," Vin said angrily.

"Sorry," Nathan said. "You're chest is much clearer, I think it would do you good to get some fresh air but no riding just yet."

"How long before I can go to town?"

"Maybe tomorrow if you ride in a wagon."

Vin's face beamed. "Thanks Nathan."

Chris walked out with Nathan," You sure he's well enough?"

"Yes. He still not talking to you?"

"Nope. I'll tell you something that boy can sure sulk." They heard a wagon approaching. "Morning Nettie."

"Chris, Nathan. How's my boy?"

"Grumpy but getting better. He can leave tomorrow if he goes in a wagon," Nathan said.

"He'll be happy. I could come in the morning and take him in. I have to go to town anyways."

"Thanks Nettie. You can give him the good news if you want." Nettie jumped down and went inside. Chris stood and spoke with Nathan for a bit longer and then he went back to the barn.

Nettie could see the difference in Vin as soon as she stepped in the door. "Did you hear Nettie?"

"Yes Nathan told me. You're pleased?"

"Get me away from sour puss Larabee."

"Vin!" she admonished. "Chris is a good friend." She could see the look of disbelief on his face. "I'm going to come in the morning to take you in."

"Great Nettie." He looked at the book, "I've been trying to read this, could you help me with some of the words?"

"Of course."

They were sitting at the table when Chris came in. He listened to Vin and Nettie reading. Sarah had bought the book for Adam when he was little and he loved it so much they had to read it every night.

"I think my Mama used to read this to me," Vin said.

"She did?" Nettie asked.

"Do you remember much about your Mama?" she asked.

"Not much. She died when I'se real little." Nettie could see the sadness cross Vin's face. "She said she loved me more than anyone else in the whole world." He went red as he said that.

"I can understand why," Nettie said. He yawned. "I think you could do with a nap, young man."

Vin laughed. "I'm not a child."

"Go on. I'll make some dinner and if you're good you can have a piece of pie."

Vin went over to the bed and lay down. He was soon fast asleep.

Chris came in, "He's had a hard life," he said.

"He has and I aim to make sure he has a much happier life now," Nettie said forcefully.

"He looks so young when he's asleep," Chris said.

"That's cos he is. Why'd you think he dressed the way he did? Makes him look older. People take advantage of younguns on their own."

"I know."

Nettie made some sandwiches for them and got her pie out of the cupboard. "He sure has a sweet tooth," she said.

Vin was yawning as he came through. "Amazing how food wakes you up," Chris said.

"I'm a growing boy," Vin answered with a smile before he forgot he wasn't speaking to Chris. He made a face.

"Stop sulking son," Nettie said. "It doesn't suit you."

She set a plate of sandwiches down and put a glass of milk in front of Vin. "I like coffee, Nettie," he said.

"Too bad, you're getting milk," he opened his mouth to argue, "and there's no pie if you don't drink it." He pouted. "And that don't work either."

Chris would have loved to laugh but he knew the boy would not take that well and he would prefer that Vin ate a meal. He was looking even skinnier than he had.

When he'd finished he looked at Chris, "Can I go see Peso?"

"Yes off you go but be careful, that damn mule of yours tried to take a bite out of me this morning."

"He's got good taste," he said turning to leave the room.

"Think you can manage till tomorrow without strangling the boy?" Nettie asked.

"It's not his neck I plan to have a go at," Chris said.

"Chris!"

"He disobeyed me Nettie, I can't let that pass. Look how ill he was."

Nettie nodded her head. "I don't like it but you're right. If that damn fool boy is going to make it to adulthood, he's going to need to learn some self preservation."

"I don't like it either Nettie. The Judge made me his guardian, I have to ... want to look after him."

"Don't be too hard on him," she said leaving, "or I might forget just how growed you are."

Chris went red. "Bye Nettie." She climbed back onto her wagon and waved to Vin as he came out of the barn.

Vin walked to the house. "Thanks for looking after Peso, he looks real good."

"I may complain about him but he is your horse." He looked at Vin," We need to sort things before you go to town tomorrow."

Vin's face darkened. "You..."

"Inside. Go to your room and bend over the end of the bed. I'll be there in a minute." Chris just wanted to get this over with.

"Fine," Vin huffed.

Chris undid his belt and went into the room. God he hated this. He put his hand on Vin's back and then swung the belt round. Vin made no sound. By the eighth stroke Vin had tried to push himself off the bed but Chris held him firmly. "Two more Vin," he said. Vin bit into his bottom lip, no way was he going to cry out. The tenth lick just about took his breath away. He couldn't help the small cry that left his lips. Chris tied the belt back on. "I'll be in the corral," he said.

Vin slowly got up. He put his hands back to cover his backside. He could feel the heat coming through his trousers. He walked over to the washbowl and washed his face. He would be glad to leave this place tomorrow. He felt sad that a place he had once loved to visit was now a place he didn't ever want to come to again especially not with Chris Larabee.

Vin got the book and lay on his bed, face down. He loved looking at the pictures, he could almost hear his mother's voice telling him the story.

When Chris came in he was fast asleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Revelation Part 9

Part 9

Vin almost jumped off the bed as he rolled over onto his back. His backside still stung from the belting Chris had given him. He heard Chris moving about in the kitchen. He wished the man would just leave and let him alone. "Dinner," he called.

"Not hungry," Vin shouted back.

"Not interested," Chris said. "Food is on the table and I expect you to come eat it. Bring a pillow if you want."

Vin went red thinking about what he'd said. Ba****d! he thought. He felt the soreness in his backside and picked up the pillow. Chris was at the table. He set the pillow down and sat. He hissed as he sat and he glared at Chris. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. At least in town he could get away from him some of the time. He ate his meal quickly, got up and was about to go back to his room when Chris said," I cooked you can do the dishes."

Chris was thankful he had metal plates or they would have been broken the way Vin almost threw them into the sink. "You damage them you'll pay for them," he said.

Vin was more careful with them after that, he had very little money as it was and what he had he needed to get away from Chris Larabee and Four Corners.

Vin spent the rest of the day out with Peso. He brushed him until his coat almost shone and he took care of his saddle as well. Chris watched him from the door. He had always felt that he needed to look after Vin from the moment that he had met him. There was something about Vin that made him think of his younger brother.

Vin could feel Chris' eyes on him. He wished that he would just leave him alone, they had all got on really well until Chris had decided to be his guardian. As if he needed one.

Chris called him in for dinner. "How long are you going to keep this up?" Chris asked.

"Don't know what you mean?" Vin replied.

"The silent treatment."

"Don't need to speak to you ifn I don't want to."

"Fine. Eat up and go to bed."

"I'm finished," Vin said getting up. "And I'll even do your dishes."

Chris checked on him later that night. He was fast asleep. He looked so young lying on the bed the moonlight shining on his face. Chris went back into the living room. He picked up a book that he had found and opened it. There were some photographs in it. One was of him and Sarah on their wedding day and the other was of him, Sarah, Adam and Buck. Adam was three when it was taken and he couldn't sit still no matter how hard Sarah and him tried to keep him still. He smiled at the blurred image. The photographer had been furious by the time he had taken it. Sarah had just laughed and said he was a boy what did he expect.

How could Adam be alive all these years and him not know? He had let Sarah down. She had died saving their son. Why had he not worked out that he was still alive? They had never found his body. He put his head in his hands.

There was a knock at the door and his gun was in his hands before he stood up. "It's me Chris," Buck said.

"What is it?"

Buck walked in. He saw the picture. "I remember when that was taken. The photographer was furious and Sarah laughed."

"How could I not know?" Chris asked.

"There was no way you could Chris. Don't beat yourself up over this. We'll find him, I promise."

"What if he died out there? He was just a little boy."

"We didn't find him. Chris you have to believe he's alive and we'll find him. Wallowing in self-pity is not going to help our boy."

Chris laughed. "You're right."

"I always am. A telegram arrived from the Judge, he wants you to meet him in town tomorrow and you've to bring Vin."

"Vin?"

"That's what was in the telegram."

"Okay. Sit down Buck. Want a drink?"

Buck looked at him," It's alright, just one."

They sat and talked about old times. Buck told some stories about Sarah. He managed to get Chris to laugh.

The next morning Chris was up early. He was desperate to get into town. He went through and woke Vin up. "I need to go to town," he said.

"I'll wait for Nettie," Vin said. He wanted to spend as little time with Chris as he had to.

"The Judge wants to see you as well."

""Why?"

"I don't know, he sent a message for you and me to see him."

"Stage doesn't come in until noon."

"I want to get in early. Just do as I ask."

Vin got up. "What about Nettie?"

"I'll leave a note."

They arrived in town not long after. Vin was glad to get there, his backside was stinging. He glared over at Chris. If he'd come with Nettie he could have stood in the back of the wagon instead of riding Peso into town.

Vin went to the store. JD was standing outside. "Glad you're okay Vin."

"Wasn't your fault JD.

"Chris come in with you?"

"Of course. Can't seem to let me out of his sight these days."

"Buck's the same. It's a real pain."

"The real pain," a voice said from behind him," is the two of you running off and then Vin getting ill. You worried Buck and Chris," Nathan said.

"We're old enough to look after ourselves Nathan," JD and Vin said at the same time.

Nathan snorted. "Old enough to get into trouble."

"Let's go JD," Vin said walking away.

They went down to the church to speak to Josiah. Ezra was sitting outside. "Good to see you back in town," he said.

Josiah came out. "You look much better."

"Thanks. Any of you know why the Judge wants to speak to me?"

"No," they all said.

"Looks like you're about to find out," Ezra said as the stage came in.

They all walked towards it. The Judge got off the stage with another man. Chris came out of the office and made his way towards them. The Judge gestured for Vin to join them. They all walked towards the saloon.

Inez made some coffee and they all sat down. "Judge," Chris said "Did you find out anything?"

"The only thing I did find out was that no child was handed into any of the orphanages in the area at that time. However a small boy was handed in to an orphanage run by the church in Pueblo. He is the right age. However he didn't know his name."

"What happened to him?"

"He was given a new name and adopted by a family in the area."

"What was the name he was given?"

"Harry Preston. He joined the army and is stationed at Fort Worth."

"I need to see him," Chris said standing up.

"Who is this?" Buck asked.

"I brought Michael to speak to Vin."

Vin looked up. He held his hand out. "I'm Vin Tanner."

The man stood up and shook his hand. "Could you sit down son I have something to say."

"What could you have to say to me? I'm pretty sure I've never met you."

"My name is Michael Tanner."

Vin launched himself over the table and was on top of the man before he could finish his sentence. Chris and Buck hauled him off. "You ba****d," Vin screamed. "Mama and I waited for you to come but you never did." Chris tightened his hold on Vin. "Let me go."

"Not till you calm down."

"You know who he is. He left me and Mama."

"I know Vin," Chris said softly.

"Vin," Judge Travis said. "You need to listen to him. He has something important to say. So calm down, sit down and listen."

Chris led him to a chair and pushed him to sit in it. "I'm listening," Vin said glaring at the man.

"My name is Michael Tanner and I was married to Rebecca Tanner but I am not your father." Chris held Vin down as he once more tried to get at the man. "We did have a son called Vin but he died."

"What? You're lying."

"No son I'm not. Rebecca and I had a son called Vin but he died when he was two. We buried him at our farm."

"That can't be," Vin said looking at Chris.

"It is Vin," Michael said. "Not long after he died I was sent out to hunt for a prisoner who had escaped from jail. I left Rebecca at the farm. I returned a week later and she was gone. I never heard from her again. I searched and searched but I could find no sign of her."

"He's lying Chris," Vin said turning to face Chris.

"I don't think he is, Vin."

"He has to be. My Mama wouldn't lie." He pushed Chris out of the way and ran out."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Chris ran out after him but he was nowhere in sight. "Vin!" he shouted. No answer.

Judge Travis came out of the saloon,"I'm sorry Chris. I should have warned you."

Michael Tanner came out behind the Judge. "I'm sorry Mr Larabee. Rebecca was a lovely woman but after Vin died she changed. She was convinced that someone had stolen him from her. If I could help that boy I would."

"I have to find him," Chris said. He headed for the livery stable but Peso was still there so Vin had not left town. He called to the others and got them to search. They couldn't find him anywhere. "He must be somewhere," Chris said.

A wagon came up the street. Nettie was driving. "I thought I was bringing Vin to town today," she said to Chris. Chris explained what had happened. "Poor Vin," she said. "Have you no idea where he went?"

"None. Peso is still in the livery so he can't have left town. We'll search again."

They all set off. Ezra called to JD. "I have an idea where Vin is but I don't want to say anything. Cover for me while I check."

"Okay," JD said.

Ezra went into the boarding house and ran upstairs. Soon he was climbing onto the roof. Vin was curled up over by the back of the sign. "Vin, Chris is looking for you."

"I don't care, let him look."

"He's worried as are we all. Vin…"

"Stop calling me that. It's not my name. Didn't you hear?"

"I heard. It doesn't matter, Vin is still your name."

"How could she lie to me like that?"

Ezra knew how much Vin had loved his Mama and had always tried to live up to her name. "She loved you." Tears trickled down his cheek.

"No she didn't. She was just trying to replace the son she had lost. No wonder we kept moving. She must have been worried Michael would find her."

Ezra handed him his handkerchief. "Maybe but the stories you've told me about her tell me she loved you."

"But who am I? Maybe she stole me from someone. I could have a family out there." Ezra nodded. That thought had occurred to him as well.

"The Judge is helping Chris, maybe he can help you. If she stole you from someone then there will be a report of a missing child."

"I suppose."

"But you can't ask him if you're up here."

"You're right." Vin got up and climbed down. He headed for the saloon. Ezra called to JD to get the others as he had found Vin.

The Judge was sitting across from Chris when Vin asked if he could look into any reports of a missing child. He agreed. "I'm going to Fort Garland," Chris said. "I need to find out if Harry Preston is Adam."

"I'll go with you," Buck said.

"No Buck, I need to do this on my own."

"Okay." Buck wasn't happy about Chris going on his own or leaving Vin behind.

"I need to know the town is being looked after properly. I trust you to do that Buck."

"What about Vin?"

"Look after him for me."

Vin overheard what they were saying and answered Chris. "Don't need anyone to look out for me. I'se fine. I've never had a father why should it bother me if he aint my Pa?"

Buck looked at Vin sadly. The boy had been let down so many times. The door of the saloon swung open. Nettie stood in the doorway. "Vin would you come and eat with me?"

"Sure Miz Nettie."

They went over to the small café that had opened not long ago. "They have good food here and it's not too expensive," Nettie said to Vin

They ordered and soon their food was ready. Vin told Nettie all about Michael Tanner. "Why'd she lie to me?" Vin asked.

"I don't know son. But from what you've told me about her she loved you."

"I know she did. I just hope she didn't take me from someone and they've been looking for me all those years. Look how Chris is about Adam. Imagine being like that for 15 years."

"What is Chris going to do now?" she asked.

"He's going to Fort Garland to see if this soldier is Adam."

"Won't be easy for him if it is Adam or if it isn't. I'm sure he could use a friend with him."

"He don't want anyone. You know what Chris is like."

"You still not speaking to him?"

Vin put his head down. "I ain't too happy with him."

"I think a friend could put it behind him and go with him."

"I suppose."

"I know you'll do what's right."

Vin spent the night thinking about what Nettie had said. She was right. He should go with Chris. He got up early and packed his saddlebags. He went down to the livery, Pony was gone. He saddled Peso and set out.

He rode along the trail keeping a good distance behind Chris. He didn't want to let Chris know he was there until it was too late to send him back. About a week later Chris was nearly at Fort Garland. He was tired and wanted a bath and shave. He rode down towards the Fort. Just as he was about to head down he caught the glint of a telescope on the ridge above him. Vin he thought. He should have known.

He set off down the path until he came to a sharp bend in the road. He pulled in behind a clump of trees and waited. Five minutes later he heard a horse coming down the trail. He pulled out and the rider just managed to pull his horse up. "Want to explain why you are following me?" Chris asked.

"I didn't think you should be on your own."

"Thought you weren't too happy with me."

"Didn't say I was but you'd do this for me."

"Let's go." They set off down the road. "We can talk about you leaving town after we've had a bath. If this is Adam I don't want to meet him smelling like a skunk."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

(Thank you to everyone who has sent a review, they are all appreciated.)

Chris and Vin rode into the town that had grown up around the fort. They found a bath house and after a bath Chris was ready to head to the fort.

They rode down towards the fort. Around the entrance were some Native Americans camped in their tepees. Some of them glared at Chris as he went through the gates. One of the men pointed at Vin and spoke to an older man who was standing beside him. They rode towards the barracks. Chris dismounted and asked for Colonel Roberts. One of the soldiers pointed to a small building to one side. Chris walked over and knocked.

"Enter," a voice said.

Chris and Vin entered. He looked them both up and down and then asked," Are you here for work?"

"No," Chris said. "I'm looking for someone."

The Colonel looked at him suspiciously. "And just who would Chris Larabee be looking for?"

"You know who I am?"

"You're quite well known in this state. So who are you looking for?"

"My son."

"Your son?"

"It's a long story but I think he was placed in an orphanage and then adopted. The only child that's been found on the records was adopted by a family and given a new name. He's a soldier here, Harry Preston."

"Yes there is a Lieutenant Preston stationed here. He comes from Pueblo."

"May I speak to him?"

"Of course. I'll send someone to bring him here." He turned and opened the door and shouted," Corporal Jackson." A man came running over.

"Yes sir."

"Bring Lieutenant Preston here."

"Yes sir." The man ran off.

"Please sit down."

"How are you going to find out if he is your son?"

"The only thing I can think of is to find out what he remembers. Maybe seeing me will jog a memory."

"And you are?" he asked turning to Vin.

"Vin Tanner. I'm a friend of Chris'."

"Lieutenant Preston joined us about a month ago," Colonel Roberts said. There was a knock at the door and a young man entered. "Chris Larabee meet Lieutenant Preston." Chris looked at the young man. There was no feeling of knowing him. "Lieutenant, Mr Larabee is here to ask you some questions about your family."

"Sir?" he asked puzzled.

"I'll let Mr Larabee explain."

They all sat down except Vin. He was gazing out the window. "I'll just go see to the horses. You have a stable where I can rub them down and give them some food."

"Yes, Corporal Jackson would you show Mr Tanner where our stables are."

"Yes sir."

Vin and the Corporal left.

Chris looked at Harry Preston. "I only just found out that my son was not killed in a fire at my ranch. It seems that his mother got him out of the house and he hid in some bushes. The men that set in on fire didn't know that he escaped. I have no idea what happened to him. Judge Travis looked up some records and you were the only child that was handed into an orphanage about the same time. I just wondered if you could remember anything."

"No sir I'm sorry. When I was found I didn't speak, took my parents six months to get anything out of me. I was very lucky, lots of people wouldn't have taken a mute child. Do you think I might be your son?"

"I'm not sure. Judge Travis checked all the orphanages and you were the only child who was the right age. I just can't work out how you would have gotten as far as Pueblo on your own. My ranch was near Four Corners."

"The Reverend who ran the home said I was brought in by some people who were travelling in a wagon train. They said they had found me wandering on the trail."

Chris looked at him hoping to see some resemblance to himself or Sarah but there was nothing. "I would like to get to know you, see if you can remember anything from before the orphanage."

"I've tried Mr Larabee, I have absolutely no memory of that time."

"Adam would have seen the house burn with his mother in it. I suppose that could have caused him to forget." Harry looked puzzled. "Is something coming back to you?"

"No sir but I think the Judge was wrong."

"About what?"

"About me being the only boy brought in. I remember a boy being carried in a few weeks after I arrived at the orphanage. He had been found by some cow hands from one of the ranches. I don't remember his name, he wasn't there long. I seem to remember his mother coming to take him home."

"Then it couldn't be him. I do know that Sarah didn't survive the fire."

"I do remember one thing about him, he was terrified of the fire they used to have in the dining room, he wouldn't go near it."

"Can you remember anything about him?"

"He had a carved horse in his hand, wouldn't let go of it."

Chris jumped up, "A horse?"

"Yes. He took it everywhere with him. I remember one of the older boys took it off him one night and he screamed and threw things at him. He only calmed down when the Reverend took it from the older boy and gave it back to him."

"Adam had a horse, I had made it for him. But it couldn't be him if this boy's mother came for him."

"Maybe you should go to the orphanage Reverend Wilks is still there."

Chris smiled at him. "Your parents were very lucky to adopt you."

"I was the lucky one," Harry replied. "I don't think I am your son, Mr Larabee."

Chris nodded. He had already made up his mind about that. That was when they heard a ruckus outside. They all jumped up.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the door. Vin was being held by four soldiers and another one was just about to hit him. He drew his gun and fired a bullet into the ground in front of him.

"Trooper Salmond, stop that at once."

Chris moved towards Vin, he could see how angry he was. "Calm down Vin." He grabbed Vin's arm and turned towards the soldiers. "Let him go," he said tightening his grip on his pistol.

The Colonel nodded to them and they released Vin. Chris kept a tight hold on his arm. "My office now," the Colonel said.

The Trooper moved towards the office. Vin stuck out his arm to try and grab him but Chris cuffed him around the ear. "Get inside," he said propelling him quickly inside. His grip had moved to the back of Vin's shirt.

"Well Trooper care to tell me what happened."

"This breed…" the trooper stopped when he saw the angry look on Chris' face. "This boy took exception to the way I was treating the savages."

Vin was furious, he wriggled trying to get out of Chris' grip. "You were beating on him for no good reason," Vin all but screamed.

"This true, Trooper Salmond?"

"He was trying to get away, he bit me and then punched Trooper Lawrence. I was just stopping him from getting away."

"Liar," Vin shouted. Chris shook him like a puppy.

"Where is the person now?"

"Back in his cell. If we don't show these sa… people who is in charge, they will walk all over us."

The Colonel glared at him. "And who put you in charge of this fort?" the Colonel asked.

The Trooper blushed and glared at Vin. No one sir, sorry sir. But he had no right attacking me like that."

"There were five of you holding one boy and you were going to strike him when he was being held. You are being put on a charge. Lieutenant Preston would you escort him out of here?"

"Yes sir."

Chris turned to Vin, "You calmed down now?"

"Yes."

Chris let him go but pointed to a seat. Vin sat down. "You seem to have your work cut out for you Colonel," Chris said.

"It's not easy. Many of the Troopers are from this area and have lost family members in raids. It's difficult to get them to change their opinion of the Indians but I am trying."

"Why is that boy here?" Vin asked.

"He was a white captive. He's been with the tribe for the past 10 years. We have found his family and they're on their way to get him."

Vin snorted," And you think they're gonna want him? They'll take one look at him and say he's not theirs. What will you do with him then?"

"If that's the case he will go to the nearest orphanage. Maybe a family will take him in."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Vin," Chris warned.

"Look how those soldiers treated me, do you think anyone is going to want him? Why don't you just let him go?"

"I can't boy. I have my orders too." Vin could see by the Colonel's face that he wasn't happy about what he was doing either.

"Let's go Vin."

Vin got the horses and they rode out. One of the Native Americans shouted to Vin as he came out and he answered them. "What did he want?" Chris asked.

"Money," Vin replied keeping his head down so that Chris wouldn't see that he was lying.

"We'll spend the night in town and then we'll go back to Four Corners."

"He wasn't Adam, was he?" Vin asked.

"No but he did give me some information to follow up on."

"I'm sorry Chris."

Chris looked at him. "I know Vin."

They left their horses at the livery and went to the hotel. Chris took two rooms. "Best be careful if you plan on going out Vin. There are a lot of soldiers in town."

"I can look after myself."

"Vin! I'd prefer if you stayed with me."

"What? You must be joking."

"Just while we're here." Vin could tell that Chris was not giving him a choice.

"Fine."

They ate a good meal in the hotel and then went to the saloon. Soon they were both in a poker game.

That night Vin got out of his bed and climbed out of the window. He made his way to the livery and got Peso. There was no one around. He rode back to the fort. He met the two Native Americans he had spoken to earlier. He told them he would sneak in and get the boy that one of them called their son. He would bring him to them.

Vin was very careful as he climbed over the wooded fence. He snuck round the side of the buildings until he reached the cells. There was only one soldier on guard. He crept up on him and hit him on the head. The man fell forward. Vin set him back on his seat and took the keys.

Soon he was inside and opening the door for the boy. "Come," Vin said. The boy followed him out and soon they were making their way to the fence. He helped the boy over the fence and then climbed over.

He took the boy to his parents and told them to get well away before the soldiers came looking for them. A hand landed on his shoulder and turned him round. He was staring into the face of Lieutenant Preston. A group of soldiers were standing with their rifles pointing at them.

"Let's go."

Vin moved off. "It weren't their fault. I helped the boy, they were just here because I told them."

"Very well they can go," Lt. Preston said. "Trooper Dickson, go into town and get Chris Larabee."

Vin was sitting in the Colonel's office when Chris arrived. One glance at his face told Vin he was not a happy man. "Colonel, I'm sorry about what Vin did."

"He helped a prisoner escape."

"He's a boy," Vin said.

"Be quiet!" Chris said angrily.

"What if I promise to take care of his punishment," Chris said. "He is just a boy and he was doing what he thought was right."

"He needs to understand that even if he disapproves of what is happening he cannot take the law into his own hands. By rights I should send him to jail."

Vin looked up at him. He did not want to go to jail. He couldn't stand being locked up. "I'm sorry sir."

"No you are not, you're just sorry you got caught," the Colonel said. Vin had the good grace to look down. "However I do tend to agree with Mr Larabee."

"Thank you," Chris said. "I can promise he will be very sorry." Vin glared up at him.

"And for your information Vin I had thought about what you said about his parents not wanting him. If that happens and he wants to go back I will let him go. You are right, no one else would take him and I have a feeling he would run away anyway."

"Thank you," Vin said. "I'll let his parents know and they'll wait outside."

Chris stood up. "Thank you." He shook his hands.

Chris almost dragged Vin out of the fort. "I cannot believe you did that." He swatted him hard four times.

"Ow!"

"Go tell them what the Colonel said," Chris told him. Vin looked at the people outside and went to speak to them. Then he walked back to Chris.

He grabbed hold of Vin and took him to their horses. They rode back to the hotel. "My room," Chris said. Vin gulped. "You can sleep in my room tonight, I don't trust you in your own room."

"I won't…."

"You'll sleep here. And if we weren't travelling tomorrow I can promise you, you would find sitting very painful for many days. When you and I get back we have an appointment in the barn."

Vin lay on the bed and curled into a ball.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

The journey back to Four Corners wasn't as bad as Vin feared. Chris discussed what Harry Preston had said and about the trip he was going to take to Pueblo. "Do you know that area?" Chris asked him.

"Yes, I spent some time there. I've heard of the orphanage and Reverend Wilks."

"Is it a good place?"

"I've heard tell he's good to the kids there."

"I hope so."

Soon they came to the hill above Chris' small ranch. "We can ride to town," Vin said.

"We've got something to take care of first," Chris said.

"You can't," Vin protested.

"I told the Colonel I'd take care of your punishment and I intend to keep my word. Let's go." Vin couldn't make Peso move. He watched as Chris set off. Chris turned in the saddle and shouted," NOW!" Vin twisted the reins and set Peso off in the opposite direction.

"Damn!" Chris said. He set Pony after them. He untied his rope and swung it a couple of times and then sent it flying towards Vin. He felt the rope tighten round Vin and then jerk him off. Vin landed with a loud oomph on the ground. Chris threw the rope to the ground and ran towards Vin. Vin was struggling to get the rope off him.

Chris' hand grabbed his shoulder as he stood up. "That is going to cost you boy," Chris said whistling for Pony to come to him. He swung Vin over the saddle and then got up behind the boy. He held his jacket to hold him in place.

They arrived at the barn. Chris dismounted and pulled Vin with him. Peso had followed them back to Chris'. He almost dragged him into the barn. He pulled off Vin's jacket and then untied his gun belt. Then he undid his trouser buttons and threw him over the straw bales. He bent down and undid the flap on his underwear. Then Vin heard Chris' belt being pulled through the loops. Before he could say anything he heard it whistle through the air and strike his backside. The force of the strike almost took his breath away and there was no let up. The belt rose and fell another 9 times. "That's for running off," Chris said. "This is for the trouble you caused at the Fort." Vin cried out at the next stroke. His backside already felt as if it was on fire. Vin bit into his shirt sleeve to stop him from crying out. The belt rose and fell nine more times. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks but he refused to cry out. He felt the hand Chris had used to hold him in place let go. He couldn't move. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "Up you get," Chris said. Vin almost cried out as he got up from the straw. "You can put Pony and Peso away and then come into the house. Chris turned away and strode into the house.

Vin did up the flap with difficulty, every time he moved it rubbed against his sore flesh. It was worse when he pulled up his trousers. He got Peso and Pony in and pulled off their saddles. He brushed them down and then fed them. Peso rubbed against his arm and that was his undoing. The horse looked so sorry for him. Vin started to cry against the horse's shoulder. "I hate him, Peso."

Vin felt much calmer as he washed his face in the trough. He walked stiffly towards the house. Chris had made some food. Chris looked up at him as he entered. He could see the red rimmed eyes that told him the boy had been crying. "Have something to eat." Vin wanted to refuse but he was hungry.

"I want to go to town," Vin said.

"Tomorrow. You won't be able to sit your horse."

"I can walk."

"I said tomorrow," Chris said. "When you're finished you can go to bed."

"Fine."

Vin picked up his plate, dropped the slops into the pail and went through to the bedroom. He undressed slowly cursing Chris as he hissed in pain. He lay face down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Chris sat in the living room and read. A horse rode in. Buck came in. "Saw the smoke," he said. "Where's Vin?"

Chris told Buck about what had happened at the Fort including Vin's attempted rescue. "That boy sure has guts even if he doesn't have much self preservation skills."

"He could have gone to jail."

"What are you going to do now?" Buck asked.

"Head for Pueblo and find out about the other boy. He said the boy had a carved horse with him. Adam had one."

"He also said his mother picked him up."

"I know it's a long shot, but it's the only one I've got."

"Coming into town?"

"Tomorrow if Vin can sit his horse long enough."

"See you tomorrow then," Buck said getting up.

The next morning Vin was up early. He'd already fed the horses and mucked out their stalls by the time Chris woke. "You're early," he said.

"Want to get to town," he answered.

"I'll make some breakfast," Chris said.

"Just want to get to town," Vin said.

"Sure you can manage to sit Peso that long?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll just tidy up here and then we can go."

Vin had Peso and Pony tied up at the hitching rail when Chris came out. "You're in a hurry." Vin swung up into the saddle, hissing as he sat down. "You sure you want to go now?"

"I'm fine Old Man," Vin answered.

Chris glared at him but didn't answer. They rode to town in silence.

Buck was sitting outside the Sheriff's office with JD when they rode in. Vin almost vaulted out of the saddle when Peso stopped outside the Livery. "Take Pony for me," Chris said.

"He's your horse," Vin said.

Chris swung round and stared at Vin. "You're pushing it boy."

"I aint your slave," Vin said.

"All I asked was for you to take Pony. I want to check if the Judge is due in town soon."

Vin went red," Sorry." He took the horses.

Chris strode over to the newspaper office to speak to Mary.

"What's he so riled about?" Buck asked.

"I don't know. He's going to see if the Judge is due in town."

"You do know the army could have locked you up for what you did?"

"I know. But it was the right thing to do. That boy would have been picked on all the time, I know. At least the Colonel promised he could go with his Indian family if his own didn't want him."

"Colonel sounds like a good man."

"He was."

"Chris told me about Harry Preston last night when I called at the cabin. This is killing him. He needs to know what happened to Adam. He loved that boy."

"He don't need to take it out on me," Vin said.

"He promised the Colonel he'd punish you and he did. Seems he kept his part of the deal. You shouldn't have run from him."

"He tell you everything?" Buck nodded. "I'm going to the saloon."

Chris came out of the office and headed towards Buck. He watched Vin as he walked away. "He still sulking?"

"Some. Any news?"

"Nope. I'm going to head to Pueblo. I need to know."

"I'll come with you," Buck said.

"No. The town needs you here. What happened to Michael Tanner?"

"He left with the Judge. He seems a good man."

"Pity he wasn't Vin's Pa. He could do with one. That boy is as stubborn as they come."

"Like looking in a mirror," Buck joked.

"Very funny."

Vin had a beer and sat down to play cards with Ezra. "Did Michael Tanner leave?" he asked.

"Yes, he went with the Judge. I'm sorry he wasn't your Pa."

"So am I. You're lucky having a Ma."

"Like mine?" Ezra looked up and saw the look on Vin's face. "Yes you're right. I may complain about her but she is my mother, for better or worse."

"I don't even remember what it was like having a Ma. I was only five when she died. I know she loved me and wanted me to be like my Pa," he hesitated. "Only he wasn't my Pa. Maybe she lied about everything."

"She didn't lie about loving you Vin."

"I suppose."

"Has Chris gone to Pueblo yet?" Ezra asked.

"Not yet, think he's going in the morning. I hope he finds what he's looking for."

"Must be awful looking for your son and not being able to find him. Worse knowing that he'd been alive all those years and you didn't know."

"What are you going to do when Chris is away?"

"Think I'll go help Nettie for awhile."

Chris walked in. "Been looking for you," he said to Vin.

"Just talking to Ez."

"Ezra!" Vin smiled, he liked to rile Ezra by shortening his name.

"I'm going to Pueblo tomorrow, see if I can find the Reverend who ran the orphanage."

"I'm going to see if'n Nettie needs some help on the farm."

"Good. Try to stay out of trouble while I'm away. I've asked Buck to keep a watch on you."

"I'm not a kid, Chris."

"I want you to listen to him and do what he says." Ezra could see how angry Vin was getting.

"Mr Tanner, a game of cards?"

"Sure Ez if'n I'm allowed?" he said glaring at Chris.

Chris ignored the look and headed down to the Sheriff's office to speak to Buck.

"I am getting so tired of him treating me like a kid," Vin complained to Ezra as he picked up his hat and left the saloon.

Vin walked to the livery. JD was there brushing his horse. "Going out to Nettie's," he said getting Peso saddled.

"I'll come with you, I'd like to see Casey." They both rode out.

Buck and Chris were standing at the front of the sheriff's office as they rode out. "Goin' to Nettie's," JD called.

"He is one of the most stubborn kids…" Chris said.

"I'll manage," Buck said. "You need to concentrate on finding Adam."

"I hope they have information Buck. I don't know what I'll do if there's nothing. This is my last clue."

"The Judge is going to try and find out what he can."

"There was only one kid taken into an orphanage at that time, he did what he could."

"He might have been taken into it at another time. The person who found him might not have handed him into an orphanage. There are lots of possibilities. Don't give up hope."

"I won't."

Vin and JD were riding towards Nettie's when Vin pulled Peso up. "I've lost my medicine bag."

"What?"

"I had it round it my neck. I need to find it."

"Where could it be?"

"I was at Chris' ranch. It could be there."

They changed direction and rode to the ranch. Vin ran into the house. He upended the bed that he had been sleeping in but there was nothing there.

"Is there anywhere else it could be?"

"The barn," Vin said.

They ran in. Vin ran over to the bales of straw. Lying on the floor was his medicine bag. He picked it up and tied it securely round his neck. "Got it," he shouted to JD.

"What have you got in there?" he asked.

"Just memories. It's all I've got of my family."

They rode to Nettie's.

Later that night Buck was playing cards with Chris. "You ready to go?"

"Yes. I might take Vin with me," he said.

"He'll be fine here. Don't you trust me Stud?"

"Yes."

The next day Chris rode out. Vin watched him from the saloon roof. He really hoped he found Adam. Although he didn't like the fact Chris was taking far too great an interest in his life he wanted to see Chris happy and he knew finding Adam would do that. It must be great to have someone care so much for you. It had made him think more about his own mother. If Michael Tanner wasn't his father, who was? He wanted to find out more. He went to Josiah to see if he could help him.

Josiah was setting out the Bibles for the next day's service. "Siah, do you know how I can find out about my Mama?"

"I'm sorry Vin, I don't think I can unless you know where she was born or her parents names."

"No. She didn't tell me. She used to say, it's just you and me."

Josiah saw how despondent Vin was. "I wish I could help you, son. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. It's really funny because when I dream about her I see someone with red hair but I know she had blond hair. I can't see her face just an outline of her at a fence looking at some horses holding me in her arms."

"Did you live on a ranch?"

"No, we moved around all the time. Mama worked on different farms but when she took sick we stayed in an old shack. She used to work in the shop when she was able but then when she was real ill the man from the shop took her to the church. I remember her bein real scared, said they would take me away from her. We ran off but she didn't get far. We found an old shack and I stayed with her until she died."

"The old trapper found you there?"

"Yes."

"I don't think there's much we can do."

"I just thought I'd ask."

"If you ever need to talk …."

"I'm fine Siah."

Vin went down to the livery and saddled Peso. He needed to be on his own. He rode out and camped on the hill not far from Nettie's.

Chris rode as long as he could before he made camp.

He was so tired he hoped he would fall asleep without any help. He'd brought a bottle of whiskey with him just in case. He was finding it very difficult to cope with the fact that Adam had been alive all these years and he hadn't known. What sort of father was he? He ate and lay down on his bedroll.

He was packed up and ready to move on before the sun had even risen, desperate to get closer to the orphanage.

Chris rode as fast as he could. He could tell Pony was exhausted but he couldn't stop pushing the horse and himself to their breaking point. Finally he arrived at the orphanage.

The building was very run down but the children looked well fed and clothed. He rode up to the hitching rail and dismounted. Many of the children watched him as he went to the door. He knocked and a very old man answered the door.

"Come in."

Chris sat down on the chair inside. "I've come to speak to Reverend Wilks. Is he still here?"

"I am Reverend Wilks. How may I help you?"

"I'm trying to find a boy who was handed into the orphanage. I think he may be my son, Adam."

"When was this?"

"It would have been about 16 years ago. Adam would have been about 3."

The man went to a bookshelf behind his desk and pulled down a book. "I recorded the names of all the children brought here." He turned the pages. "The only one I have on record is a boy who was put up for adoption."

"I know about him. Judge Travis contacted you about him."

"Yes that's right. I'm sorry but that's the only one on record."

"I've spoken to Harry Preston. He told me that he remembers another boy being brought in a few weeks later."

The man looked at the records. "Yes that's right but he was taken back by his mother."

"Do you have any record of the boy?"

"He was about three as I remember. He was terrified of fire. And I remember having to take his toy horse from the older boys. He loved that horse. Wouldn't let go of it. He never spoke. The thing that puzzled me about the boy was that he didn't seem to recognise his mother. She said he'd been through a terrible ordeal when his father died and that he'd wandered off. She'd been searching for him for weeks."

"Do you remember her name?"

"I can do better than that, I made her sign to say she'd taken the boy. I also made her say where they lived. Here you can see it for yourself."

Chris walked round to the other side of the desk. He read the signature. The Reverend grabbed his arm as he swayed. It couldn't be Chris thought.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Chris couldn't get out of the orphanage quick enough. He rode as fast as Pony could carry him but the horse was tired and he had to stop. He camped beside the river. He had such a lot to think about now. He had nearly passed out when he saw the name on the document.

Vin was still camped on the hill. This was one of his favourite spots. He felt free here. He had fished in the river and caught some trout. He had them cooking over the fire now. He felt for his medicine bag that he had put back round his neck. This was all he had of his two families. His Indian father had made it for him to keep all his treasures in. Treasures Vin thought! He opened it and pulled out a shell necklace that his Indian mother had worn. She'd given it to him to give to a young girl he liked but he'd never had the chance. Then he picked out a stone, it was shaped like a wolf's head. His father had found it one day when he was fishing by the river. He felt the shape with his fingers. It had always comforted him. Then he pulled out the horse. This was the oldest thing he had. It had once been painted but most of the paint had been worn off. He had no idea who had given this to him but he knew it was important. Then he pulled out a locket. It was an oval shape and sparkled as the sun hit it. He had tried many times to open it but he couldn't find a way. Even when he'd asked his Mama she said she couldn't remember. He wished he could open it, maybe it had a picture of his real father in it. He should ask Josiah to help him. He looked down the hill to see a horse coming along the road. It was Buck. He quickly put his things away.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Buck I just needed some time on my own."

"Time on your own! I'm looking after you for Chris."

"I DON'T NEED PEOPLE LOOKING AFTER ME!" Vin answered angrily.

"Could have fooled me," Buck answered. "Get your things together and get back to town."

Vin almost laughed. Who did Buck think he was? Then he looked into Buck's eyes. He had never seen him this angry before. "Fine," he said getting up and packing his saddlebags.

Buck set a quick pace as they rode into town. They couldn't believe what they saw as they entered town. Nathan was leaning over JD who had been shot in the arm and Josiah was carrying Ezra up to the clinic. "What happened?" Buck bellowed jumping down to look at JD.

"He's okay Buck, just a flesh wound. The Laurence gang robbed the bank. They heard Chris was out of town and then when they saw you leave they took their chance."

"Anyone else hurt?"

"Just Ezra, they broke his arm when they knocked him down with one of their horses."

Buck whirled round to face Vin, he was furious. "You caused this. If I hadn't had to leave town to find you I would have been here."

"I…." Vin stammered horrified.

"I'll get a posse together to go after them," Buck said. He turned to Vin, "You can help us track them and so help me if you move from this spot I'll tan you right here in front of everyone. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Buck…?"

"No Nathan, he deserves it."

"You being here might not have stopped them or kept JD or Ezra from being hurt."

"He needs to think about the consequences to his actions. He keeps saying he's not a kid but he damn well acts like one." Buck lifted JD up and carried him into the clinic."

Vin stood looking at the blood on the ground. "He doesn't mean it Vin," Nathan said. "He's just worried. Come on."

"No I'd best stay here."

"At least come off the street." Vin moved to the sidewalk. "They're both going to be okay."

Buck came out of the clinic and went to the Sheriff's office. He spoke to all the people who were standing around. He deputised some of them and told them to come back in half an hour. "Vin!" he shouted. Vin ran over. "JD wants to speak to you. You've got twenty minutes."

Vin sat down beside JD. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What for? You didn't shoot me did you?"

"You know what I mean. If I had been in town Buck wouldn't have had to search for me."

"Maybe he would have been shot or you could have been. It's not your fault and when Buck calms down he'll know it too. You know what he gets like."

"I do but this time he's right." JD watched Vin's face. There was no way he was going to convince Vin that he was wrong. He would have to speak to Buck again.

"Nathan says I'll be out of here by tomorrow. Want to go fishing?"

"Can't. I'm going with Buck to try and catch the men that did this."

"Be careful. Two of us injured is quite enough." Vin managed to smile at that.

"You're a good friend JD." Ezra coughed. "You too Ez. I better go. Don't want Buck any madder at me."

Buck was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. "We're ready to go," he said.

Vin took the reins and mounted. They rode out of town. They were all depending on him to catch these men. He found their trail not far out of town and led them to a small stream. "They went in there," Vin said. "We need to split up to check up and down the stream." They went into two groups. Three shots were heard and Buck's group went galloping off to join the other group. Vin checked the hoof marks. "Yep that's them."

They kept going until the sun was nearly down. "We'd best camp here," Vin said.

Buck and the rest of the men set up camp and were soon settling down for the night. Vin got up and got Peso ready. There was a good moon and he didn't want to waste time sleeping. He left pointers for the men to follow as he followed their trail.

A few hours later he heard a horse neighing. He got down off Peso and tied him to a tree. He moved forward cautiously. They had set up camp and were sleeping. Just as he was about to move forward again he heard a branch snap not far from his position. He crouched down behind a bush. A man walked by a rifle in his hand. He looked around and caught sight of another man with a rifle fixing a cup of coffee. He really wanted to back off but the man with the rifle had settled on a rock not far from him. If he made any noise he would be sure to hear it.

The sun was rising before the man moved position. He went over and woke up the rest of the gang. Vin was so glad that he had found a good position. Even in the daylight they could not see him.

They all seemed very confident that they would not be found. Vin watched as they ate. If he'd been on the run he'd have taken off at first light and left no trace that he'd ever been there. He was just trying to work out how he was going to get out of there when he heard one of them shout,"Riders."

They all ran to their horses and took off. Vin took his chance and ran for Peso. He took out his rifle and took aim. He managed to get two of them before they were too far away. Buck and the others were passed him before he could get on Peso. He took off after them. Two men had stopped to check the men he had shot.

Buck and the others were soon right behind the rest of the gang. They drove them, like cattle, towards a small canyon. They were trapped. The two youngsters immediately laid down their guns but the other two men took cover behind some rocks.

Buck and a few others took cover at the entrance. They drew their rifles and fired towards the men. "Get down," Buck shouted to the two younger robbers. Vin saw that there was no way to get these men from trying to enter the box canyon from the front. He took off up the side of the canyon until he reached a small ledge. He lay down and crawled to the edge. He had a good view of both men. He took aim and fired. One of the men clutched his shoulder, dropping his rifle. Vin took aim at the other man just as he threw his rifle to the ground.

"Don't shoot," he shouted.

Buck and the men ran forwards and soon had their hands tied behind their backs. Vin climbed down and went towards them. "Good shooting Vin," one of the men said.

Buck clapped his back," Well done. I'm sorry about shouting at you earlier."

"It's okay. I know how you feel about JD."

"Wasn't right though. Is that why you took off in the night?"

"Just wanted them caught Buck."

They all got on their horses and rode towards town. "I'm going to visit Nettie," Vin said as they came to a fork in the road.

"Okay, see you in town tomorrow."

Vin rode towards her small house. He tied Peso to the hitching rail and shouted that he was there. "Come on in Boy," she shouted. "You must have some nose on you to smell my peach pie from town."

Vin grinned. "I wasn't in town Nettie. We were chasing a gang that robbed the bank."

"You get them?"

"Yes your money is safe," he said. "Where's Casey?"

"She's visiting her friend Nancy, she should be back later. Why?"

"JD was hurt in the raid. He saw the worry cross her face," He's okay, it was a flesh wound."

Vin sat down and had a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. "What's wrong Vin?"

"I dunno."

"I can't help if you don't talk to me."

"It's just since Michael Tanner was here."

"You feel like you've lost something?"

"Yeh. I always thought I knew who I was. Now I don't know anything."

"You know your mother loved you more than anyone else."

"Do I? I know she lied to me. I don't even know who I am."

"You're Vin Tanner, one of the kindest young men I know. It don't matter who your father is or was."

"It matters to me Nettie." He put his head down onto his arm that was resting on the table.

"I'm sorry son. I wish I could help you more."

Vin shook himself. "This aint helping. I need to forget about it and move on. I'm a man not a kid. You got any chores needing to be done?"

"I've always got chores."

Vin spent the rest of the day working on Nettie's barn roof. Casey had ridden in early and then taken off for town to see how JD was. She was going to spend the night in town.

"You stay the night here," Nettie said.

"You sure? You've got your reputation to think about," Vin joked.

Nettie cuffed his head. "Go on. You can use Casey's bed."

She knew he was still worrying about his father and mother and wanted to keep him close. She prepared all his favourite meals for dinner. "You're spoiling me Nettie. I might just want to stay with you instead of in town."

"You'd be more than welcome son, you know that?" Nettie said.

Vin looked away quickly before she could see the tears in his eyes.

Soon he was tucked up in Casey's bed sound asleep after a mug of Nettie's hot chocolate.

Nettie was woken by a yell and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her Spencer Carbine gun that she always kept close at hand and ran into the living room. Nothing. Then she heard the yell again. She rushed into Vin's room. He was crouched in the corner looking around him. "Vin," she said.

"No please. I don't want to die Mama. Papa'll come back. Please come back Papa." He hugged his knees. "Want horsie," he said. "Where horsie?"

Nettie couldn't see his medicine bag. She looked around the room and found it lying on the floor beside his bed. She opened it up and took out the wooden horse. "Here Vin. Here he is."

Vin snatched it. "Want Mama. Where Mama?" Then he screamed. "NO!" She sank onto the ground beside him and pulled him into her arms.

After holding him for a few minutes she felt him relax. She gently shook his shoulder and woke him up. He looked very confused. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You had a nightmare. You were shouting for your Mama."

"I did. I don't remember."

She helped him back to bed. She could see he was embarrassed. "Go to sleep Vin. I'll leave the lamp on for a bit."

"Don't go," he asked. "Just till I get to sleep."

"Okay son, I'll get my dressing gown and sit right here."

Soon he had fallen asleep again.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This is the penultimate chapter, hope you enjoy it.)

Nettie was woken twice more through the night by Vin. She could see that he was petrified but he couldn't or wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Vin was not in the best of moods the next morning when he woke up. Nettie tried to ask him about his dreams but he refused to answer her questions. She went through to her room and got dressed. When she came back he was gone.

She quickly hitched up her gorses to the wagon and set off for town. The first person she met was a very tired looking Buck. "Have you seen Vin this morning?" she asked.

"No Ma'am," he answered. "He said he was going to your house when he left me yesterday."

"He did but he took off this morning. He had a really bad night, kept dreaming about his Mama and Papa."

"Damn!" Buck said then seeing the look on Nettie's face he said," Sorry Ma'am. We'll check town and then go looking for him. But you know Vin, he could hide out in lots of places and we would never find him."

"I know but I'm really worried about him."

Vin sat on the front porch of Chris' cabin. He had put Peso in the corral and was just sitting watching him prance around. He pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged his coat round him. He was so tired but he was frightened to go to sleep. He got up and made a large pot of coffee. He spent the rest of the day doing odd jobs around the house and barn. He dreaded the setting sun.

Buck and the other Peacekeepers had searched the whole town but there was no sign of him. Nathan had to stay in town to look after JD and Ezra but the others got ready to search for Vin. Buck told Nettie to go back to her farm and wait in case Vin showed up there.

They came back to town as the sun was setting. "We'll head out in the morning again," Buck said to Josiah.

"It's not your fault Buck," he said.

"Yes it is. I blamed him for JD's injury. Chris asked me to look after him and I've chased him away."

"We'll find him."

Chris meanwhile was riding as fast as he could to reach Four Corners. Pony was tired and he didn't want to harm the horse. He knew Vin would be safe in Buck's care. He camped for the night determined to reach Four Corners the next day.

Vin tried so hard not to fall asleep but exhaustion soon overtook him. The sound of him screaming woke him up. Sweat was pouring off his body and his heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would jump out of his chest. The images were so vivid but the faces were blank. That was what frightened him the most. He so wanted to see the faces. He held his carved horse in his hand as he lay down again.

He felt the flames lick around his arms and legs, he beat at them with his hands but they consumed him. He woke screaming again. The house looked so familiar. Where had he seen it?

Vin got up and made some more coffee. He knew he'd seen the house somewhere before, then it came to him. Chris's house. The one where his wife had been killed. Vin tidied up and saddled Peso. He needed to visit the house. He rode off.

Buck and Josiah were out by Nettie's when they saw Chris riding towards town. Buck galloped towards him. Better to let him know now. Chris looked very tired. "Chris look I might as well tell you now, I've lost Vin."

"You've what? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LOSE HIM?"

Buck had never seen Chris look so angry. "Stud, he just took off. He was at Nettie's and then he took off. He's been having dreams about a fire and he was calling for his Mama and Papa."

"He's Adam, Buck."

"What? How can he be Adam?"

"Rebecca Tanner took him from the orphanage. He couldn't speak when he was brought in so no one knew his name and when she said he was her son they believed her. The Reverend made her sign a paper stating who she was. He's Adam."

Buck didn't know whether to laugh or cry. They'd had Adam with them all this time and they hadn't known. "No wonder you felt so close to him."

"Now we just need to find him. If he was dreaming about the fire he might have gone back to the house. Let's go." The three of them rode off.

Vin was on the hill just above the house, or what was left of it. He rode down and tied Peso to the corral fence. He walked towards the shell of the house. He turned round quickly as he thought he heard someone talk behind him. Was he losing his mind? Then he heard laughing, he saw a small boy run across the ground in front of him. Two men were riding horses. One of them lifted the small boy up and set him in front of him. Why did they have no faces? "Look after your Mama for me." The man kissed his head. He felt so familiar, he knew that voice. He knelt down on the ground as the images faded away. Then he heard a woman shout. She was standing on the step above him holding the boy. They went into the house and he heard her pull the bar across the door.

He heard shooting. He heard a window open, "Go hide and don't come back. Wait for your Papa. Don't come out no matter what they do. Understand?"

"Yes Mama. Come with me."

"I can't. Do as I say. Here." The woman handed the boy her necklace. "Keep this. I love you." She kissed his cheek and told him to go.

"Mama , Horsie," he said.

She came back to the window and handed it to him. "Now run and hide. God keep you safe my darling boy. Tell your Papa I love him."

Vin watched as the boy ran to the bushes. Then he felt the heat hit his face. The whole house was on fire and he was so afraid. He heard men laughing and then screaming. He crouched down holding his hands to his ears. "STOP IT PLEASE!" he shouted.

He felt two arms go round him. "It's okay Adam. Papa's got you."

"I couldn't save her. She made me go. I'm so sorry."

"Sh!" He held Vin close. "She saved you. She gave you back to me."

Vin's eyes flew open, "Chris! Am I going mad?"

"No Vin. It's just your memory of that night is coming back."

"She died." Tears fell down his cheeks.

"I know son." Chris held him close as they sat on the ground.

They must have sat like that for about half an hour before Chris felt Vin struggle in his arms. "I can't be Adam," he said. "My Mama was Rebecca Tanner."

"No she wasn't Vin. I checked in the orphanage. You were handed in and she claimed you as hers. You didn't speak so you couldn't tell them. You were only a child Vin."

"I…"

"You see this," Chris picked up the horse that Vin had let fall from his fingers. "I made this for you not long before I went on the trip with Buck. It's got a nick in the ear where you helped me carve some of it. You are Adam."

Vin stood up. Buck and Josiah were standing at the corral watching. "It's hard to believe. How could I not know?"

"You were young. Will you come back to town now so we can talk?"

"Yes." Vin untied his medicine pouch and took out the necklace. "Mama gave me this." Chris took it and twisted a small catch at the back. It opened and inside were two pictures, one of Chris and one of Sarah. There was a lock of hair in it as well.

"Sarah cut a piece of your hair and put it in until we could get a picture done of all of us."

"I've never been able to open it," Vin said.

"I had it made for her. We were the only ones who could open it." Vin looked up and saw the tears in his eyes.

"She told me to tell you she loved you." Chris pulled him into a big hug.

TBC (one more chapter )


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I am so sorry I didn't get it finished until now. Work has been so hectic.)

Vin was on the roof of the boarding house, he couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't be what Chris wanted him to be. He was still having the dreams about the fire and he was afraid to sleep. He was so tired. He dropped his head down onto his knees.

He heard someone shout Adam. He wasn't Adam he was Vin. He took no notice. Some more voices joined in.

He lifted his head up when he heard noises. Ezra appeared on the roof beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just go away. Why do you think I came up her? I want to be on my own."

"You do know you can talk to me whenever you want Vin." Ezra turned round to walk away.

"Thanks Ez. I'm sorry for bein' mad at you. It's just.." He couldn't finish the sentence. "Thanks for callin' me Vin." Ez climbed over the edge and disappeared from sight.

Vin hugged his knees again, a cold wind blew around him and he shivered.

"Adam!" Chris shouted from just below him. Chris turned to Buck," Where the hell can he be?"

"I don't know. We've searched everywhere. He can't have left town because Peso's still in the livery."

Buck could see the panic on Chris' face. "I can't lose him again Buck."

"We'll find him Chris. He probably just needs time to himself. You know how Vi…Adam was. He liked time on his own to think things through."

"I ju.. Why can't he come to me?"

"I don't know Chris. Maybe he's been on his own so long he finds it hard." Buck looked thoughtful. "I remember the little boy who liked nothing better than to tell you about his day. The one who you had to tell to be quiet or he'd frighten all the fish away. I miss him too."

"I know," Chris said. "Come on, we won't find him standing here."

Both were thinking that if Vin didn't want to be found neither of them would find him.

An hour later Vin had still not been found. Ezra was beginning to feel a bit guilty about not saying anything about finding Vin. He did not want to betray Vin's trust but he knew they needed to talk.

"Mr. Larabee," he said walking over to Chris, who was standing outside the Sheriff's office.

"Ezra," he acknowledged.

"Have you found Vin yet?" he asked.

"You mean Adam," Chris said.

Ezra decided to take the bull by the horns and said," No I mean Vin." He could see Chris' eyes begin to narrow, a sure sign that he was annoying the man. "You may not want to hear this but I intend to say it." He looked directly at Chris. "He has been Vin a lot longer than he was Adam."

"He's spoken to you?" Buck asked.

"I would never betray a confidence but I think you need to talk to Vin." He emphasised the Vin.

Buck and Chris looked at each other. "He could be right," Buck said.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Chris asked.

Ezra was about to answer when JD ran up, "Peso's gone."

"Damn!" Chris and Buck both said.

"We'll not be able to track him," Buck said.

"Ad… Vin is the best tracker I know," Chris said. He'd been so excited to have Adam back he'd hardly let him out of his sight. He'd spoken to him about his childhood but he couldn't remember any of it. He'd spoken about how he'd felt about him and all the plans he'd had, he'd never thought to ask Vin what he might want.

Ezra hoped Vin hadn't done anything stupid.

Vin was on his way to Chris' old house. He hoped that it would bring back more memories. He so wanted to remember who Adam was. He got half way there before he halted Peso. He turned the horse around and went the other way. He headed for Nettie's.

He called out as he dismounted. Nettie came out carrying her old rifle. "Vin!" she said. "What's wrong son?" She almost ran to him. "Tell me."

"I… I'm so glad someone else calls me Vin." She put her arms around him and pulled him close. "Come into the house."

Nettie poured a cup of coffee and set a piece of pie in front of him. "Thanks Nettie," he said staring blankly at the coffee and pie.

"What is wrong?"

"Chris. He's going to be so disappointed in me."

"He say that?" she said her voice taking on an angry tone.

"No but look at me."

"There aint nothing wrong with you boy. I'd have you as mine at the drop of a hat if I could."

Vin smiled. "I'm not the Adam he remembers."

"The Adam he remembers was a child."

"But he had hopes and dreams for him. Look at me. I bet I don't fit into any of those dreams."

"There is nothing wrong with you," she took his chin and made him look at her. "Have you spoken to Chris?"

"No. I can't. I don't know what to say."

"He was your best friend before he knew you were Adam."

"I don't want to disappoint him."

"You could never do that," Chris said from the door.

"Chris!" Vin said jumping up.

"Sit down Vin." Vin's eyes widened. "Ezra was right wasn't he? If it makes you more comfortable then Vin it is."

"Thanks."

"Nettie's right, we do need to talk."

"Suppose," Vin said. He put his head down. "Vin look at me. " He looked up. "I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable, it wasn't my intention. If you wanted to be called Vin then you should have told me. I won't take offence. I won't know things if you don't tell me."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Never." He saw the tears drip down Vin's cheeks and he pulled him into his arms. "I could never be disappointed in you. I love you."

Chris held him close. Nettie looked at them. They were going to make it. "He's sleeping Chris," she said. "Put him on my bed. He looks as if he needs to sleep for a week. You don't look much better."

Chris carried him through. He set him down and covered him with a large blanket. He brushed the hair back from his cheek and kissed him. He sat on the bed and watched him sleep.

Nettie went through and found them both fast asleep. She smiled. Buck was sitting at the table drinking coffee. "They'll be fine," she said. "They can stay here tonight. I'll bunk in with Casey."

"I'll head back to town. Thanks Nettie."

"Don't thank me, Chris did it all."

"Vin is so lucky to have you as a friend," he said kissing her forehead. "That boy, Chris and JD are the closest thing to family I have. Thank you."

The next morning Vin woke up early. He could feel a body lying next to his. He didn't remember going to the saloon. "Morning Vin," Chris said. Vin almost shot off the bed.

"What the hell!" he said.

"That better not be you blaspheming in there Vin. I got lots of soap out here."

Vin heard Casey giggle. Chris was smiling. "No ma'am," he said. "When…?"

"Don't you remember?" Chris asked.

"I don't remember going to bed."

"Nettie said we could stay. You were exhausted. Have you not been sleeping?"

"Not very well," Vin admitted.

"You can talk to me you know," Chris said.

"I don't like to."

"I'm your father."

"It's about the fire."

"I see. Then talk to Josiah. He's a good listener. But don't keep it bottled up. Promise me you'll talk to someone even if it's only Ezra."

"Ez is a good friend," he defended.

"I know, I was joking."

"Breakfast," Nettie said.

They walked through to the kitchen. Vin's eyes went wide. "I may come here every morning," Chris said.

"Hands," she said pointing to the basin.

Vin smiled. Chris was just so happy to see him look more like his old self. He knew they had a long journey to make but he was confident that they would make it.

The End (maybe.)


End file.
